Girls Can To Play Sports
by major2klutz
Summary: New Summary! Bella's Basketball team gets cut. So her and her two sisters follow her twin to California, where they try-out fot the team and become the new it girls! Edward is her twins roomate and he falls in love with Bella! Does she return the love?
1. Girls Can't Play Sports?

**OK THIS IS JUST AN IDEA THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! PLEASE R&R!! THIS IS LIKE SHE'S THE MAN IN SOME PARTS!! ALL HUMAN!!**

Bella's POV:

"Alice come on we're going to be late for basketball practice!" I yelled at my sister.

"I'm coming!" she said turning away from the guy she was talking to. I rolled my eyes and kept up my sprint to the doors to the gym.

Ok so here's a little bit about me. My name is Bella Swan, I have brown hair that goes to about the small of my back, my eyes are brown but unique, around my pupil is a sort of light brown very warm, but around the ring of warm brown is a dark dark dark brown. I'm tall, 5' 11", and very athletic. I have two sisters and a twin brother, Alice is younger than me by a grade,and she's short, and just as athletic. She has spiky black hair and blue eyes. She's very pretty and way to hyper. My second sister is Rosalie, ah Rosalie, she's gorgeous, she has hair the same length as me but hers is blonde her eyes match Alice's bright blue. She's tall and has the body any girl would kill for, and she is one year older than me. Then there's Connor, my twin, we may be faternal but we look exactly alike, if I cut my hair short and wore boy clothes we could pass for identical. Me and my siblings live in brownwood Texas, with our mom Renne, our dad had died in a car accident when we were young.

Alice caught up with me and kept up with my steady sprint. We reached the gym, and I threw the doors open, and stopped suddenly.

"What he heck are the guys doing?" Alice screeched.

"Guys, Guys!" Rosalie's voice called from behind us. We turned around and saw her running toward us.

"They cut our team!" she said angrily.

"They what?" me ans Alice screamed at the same time.

"Yea apparntly not enough girls are playing and a bunch have quit!"

"We can play with the guys then, come on!" I walked into the gym and towards the boys coach, flanked by Alice and Rosalie. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh hey girls I heard about your team that stinks!"

"Yeah, but we just figured we could just play on the guys team!" he snorted and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you serious?" Before I could answer the team walked over to coach. One of the players, Jacob, just happened to be my boyfriend.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Jacob!"

"The girls want to try out for the team," coach said I looked at Jacob for support, he snorted and hhis friends laughed.

"You can't be serious!" one of the guys yelled.

"What?" I looked at Jacob.

"Girls can't play sports with boys, they're not fast enough, they're not strong enough, and over-all they're just not good enough!" Alice, Rosalie, and my mouth dropped open at the coach's words.

"Jacob you're the captain what do you think?" I said turning to him.

"I-I-I- I think the coach said it all!" he said crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him hurt drawn all over my face, he didn't budge, figuring I would forgive him later, like I usually do, but this was different and oh was he so so wrong.

"Ok then...we're over!"

"Oh Bella come on don't be stupid!"

"Oh so now I'm stupid?"

"Right now yeah!" I looked at him then slapped him across the face. I spun around on my heel and stormed out of the gym. As soon as the doors were closed I blew up!

"How could he do this he's supposed to be my boyfriend!"

"It's alright Bella!"

"Oh I'll be fine but Jacob won't be when Connor get's ahold of him." Connor, like me, is a tall beast. He plays football, he's a linebacker, which may sound like a lineman, who is usually a big heavyset man, linebackers are very well built and athletic, so Connor has very defined muscles, and he eats alot but never gains weight. Like me!

Alice and Rosalie smiled evily and we linked arms and took off for my brand new yellow with black racing stripes, 2010 Camaro, I just got it since it just came out and it was my baby. **(A/N: CAR ON PROFILE...AND OK I KNOW IT'S NOT 2010 BUT COME ON PPL I LOVE THE CAR...SO JUST WORK WITH ME HERE!!) **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jacob's POV:...after bball practice!

"Yo Black!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around. Holy crow! Oh god it's Chace not good, not good, act like you didn't see him. I turned back around and kept walking. But him being a athletic foot ball player he caught up to me.

"Whoa man come on I just want to talk!" yea...right!!

"Alright," he dropped a huge hand on my shoulder so I couldn't run. He led me into the empty court yard. I gulped.

"So I talked to my sister right after football practice today and she told me that the girls team got cut...I told her don't worry about it the boys will let you play on their team," again I gulped. "She told me she tried that, then she told me that you were there when she tried," suddenky I was off of the ground and slammed into the nearest wall. **(A/N: JACOB'S NOT A HUGE MONSTER IN THIS STORY HE'S ACTUALLY KIND OF SMALL...OK BACK TO THE STORY) **

"If you ever hurt my sister again...well you won't get the chance since you're no longer her girlfriend...but never ever go near any of my sisters ever again...unless you'd like to hear from me again," I shook my head.

"Smart man!' then he set me back down on me feet and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed my bag up off the ground and walked to my car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella's POV:

"Mom we're home!" I called to my mom as me and my sisters walked in. Still smiling from our little chat with my darling twin Connor.

"Hey girls, I'm in the kitchen!" we walked through our huge entry way through the living room and into ourgiant kitchen. We pulled out three stools and sat down, pulling our homework out of our bags and setting it on the table.

"Mom guess what happened today!" Alice said angrily.

"What honey?"

"They cut our basketball team!" she told her.

"They did not!" we all three nodded. She sighed and shook her head.

"So...we were thinking!"

"Oh that's never good!" she said with a laugh.

"Haha...but seriously...we want to go to Ileria with Connor." we all looked at her hopefully. She saw our puppy dog faces and gave in.

"Oh alright you can all go to ileria!" We all screamed and jumped out of our stools and threw our arms around mom.

"Thanks Mom!" we all said at once.

"Oh my gosh we have to go shopping!!" Alice said, our eyes lit up and we ran upstairs to get ready!

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! **


	2. Texas to California

**OK SORRY I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER...CONNOR IS 6' 4" OK NOW...ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Today was the day! We were all heading off to get settled into Ileria. Me, and Alice shared a room, since the rooms were seperated by Freshmen, then Sophmores and Juniors together, then Seniors by themselves. Rosalie's rommate was a girl named Angela. Connor's rommate was a guy named Edward, who plays basketball.

"Bye mom. we'll mis you!" I told her, giving her a hug.

"It's ok mom, we'll be back before you know it, and plus we went to a private school before!" Connor told her giving her a huge bear hug.

"Yeah but atleast it was in Texas! you're going all the way to California!"

"It's alright will be fine!"

"I know! I love you all now go! Before I start crying." but tears were already streaming down her face. We all gave her one last hug, then Connor hopped into the passenger seat of my Camaro, I was not gonna leave it behind, and Alice and Rose got in Rose's red convertible. I slid into the drivers seat and started my car, Rosalie new where she was going better so she went out of our long driveway first, me following. Chace hooked his ipod up and let it shuffle on all of his Motley Crue songs. We sang along to every song and before I new it we were out of Texas. We drove all day stopping for gas when needed, and then finally we reached California.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow! It's huge!" Connor said from right next to me. I parked the car and got out. I grabbed as many bags as I could. Connor, carried his few bags the rest of mine, Alice and Rose's...how he carried all of them I do not know but some how he did. We went to Connor's room first so he could unload his bags. He told a hilarious joke, so me Rose and Alice were practically crying when we walked through the door. I looked around his room and stopped dead in my tracks. On the other side of the room were three guys two were playing video games and one was spinning a basketball on his finger. They were all gorgeous, one was big really bulky, a little bigger than Connor but not as tall, he had dark curly hair, one was taller than Connor, he had blonde hair and was less bulky but still muscular. The one who caught my eye though was the one with untidy bronze hair, he was wearing basketball shorts and no shirt, he had a great build, very defined just not as bulky and he was pretty tall too, taller than me atleast which was a relief. His emerald green eyes were staring straight at me. I flushed and looked over at Alice, she was staring at the boy with blonde hair and Rosalie was staring at the dark haired boy.

"Hey man wats up I'm Connor Swan. This is my younger sister Alice, my older sister Rosalie and my twin Bella," I looked up and waved as he pointed me out. The boy with bronze hair introduced everyone.

"Hey I'm Edward Cullen, these are my friends Emmett Smith and Jasper Hale," he pointed everyone out and shook hands with Connor. Edward, I like it.

"Well I gotta help my sisters with there stuff so I'll be back later,"

"Alright!" Emmett and Jasper said.

"Wait I'll help!" Edward said, sliding on a pair of socks and his tennis shoes. He walked over to me, still shirtless, and grabbed my bags from me, I simled at him.

"Thanks!"

"No prob!" Emmett and Jasper followed as Edward did and took the girls bags from them. I looked at poor Connor and grabbed my extra bags from him. He smiled gratefully.

"Ok let's go!" Edward walked out the door beside me, and we led the way to the girls dorms. We talked on the way over there.

"So where'd you move from?" he asked.

"Oh, Texas, we used to go to Cornwall...but our girls basketball team got cut and Connor was already transfering here so we just came with him."

"You play basketball?"

"Yea my whole family, well except Connor, he plays football."

"Ha so does Emmett...what grade are you in?"

"I'm a Junior!"

"Me too!" I smiled at him.

"Alice is a sophmore, Rose is a Senior, and of course being my twin Connor is a junior also!"

"Sweet...Em's a senior and Jazz, is a junior like us!"

We had reached my door by now, Alice had the key, so I moved out of the way so she could open the door. We walked in to our new room and looked around, there were two twin beds a huge closet, which was good we would need the space, I saw a door that led to the bathroom , which was pretty big, it had a shower a counter with two sinks, and of course a toilet. There was also a window seat. I imeadiatley took the bed by the window, which was fine with Alice since she didn't really like heights.

"This is nice," I told Alice.

"Yeah!" Edward set my stuff down on the bed.

"Thanks guys!" I told them giving Connor a hug, he hugged me back tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Talk to you later sis." he let go of me then pulled Alice into a hug which pulled her off the ground, we laguhed and he kissed her forehead too. I gave Edward a quick hug of thanks around his bare chest and then he walked out the door. As soon as the door was shut me and Alice squealed.

"Edward is soo HOT!" I screamed just as Alice screamed

"Jasper is sooo HOT!!"

**Edward's POV:**

Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, and I was walking back and forth spinning a basketball on my finger. I heard laughter and a key in the door and looked towards it. It opened and a huge guy with a million bags walked in...what was he doing with so many bags? But I soon saw three girls follow in behind him...that's why he had so many bags. They looked around and the brunette stopped dead and stared at me, which wasn't a problem because I was staring at her too. She was gorgeous, she had long brown hair, brown eyes. And holy crow she must be almost 6 feet tall, she was really built too, her arms were well defined and every time she put weight down on her feet you could see her thigh muscles, and her calf mucsles would ball up, she must be very athletic. I couldn't take my eyes off os her she was so beautiful. She caught me staring and I smiled, she blushed and looked down.

"Hey man wats up I'm Connor Swan, this is my younger sister Alice, my older sister Rosalie and my twin Bella." she looked up and waved when her was said. Bella...I like it.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, these are my friends Emmett Smith and Jasper Hale." I said pointing each one out but never taking my eyes off of Bella.

"Well I gotta help my sisters with their stuff so I'll be right back,"

"Alright," Emmett and Jasper, who were staring at the other girls, said.

"Wait, I'll help!" I said pulling on a pair of ankle socks and sliding on my tennis shoes, I forgot I was shirtless. I went up to Bella and took her bags from her. She smiled.

"Thanks!"

"No prob!" Emmett and Jasper stood up and grabbed the Alice and Rosalie's bags.

"Ok let's go!" Bella walked outt the door and I followed beside her. We talked on the way there.

"So where'd ya'll move from?"

"Oh, Texas, we used to go to Cornwall, but the girls basketball team got cut, and Connor was already transfering here so we just came with him."

"You play basketball?" I asked her.

"Yeah my whole family does, well except Connor he plays football,"

"Ha so does Emmett...what grade are you in?" I asked.

"I'm a junior!" YES!

"Me too!" she smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"Alice is a sophmore, Rose is a senior, and of course being my twin Connor is a junior," she told me.

"Sweet...Em is a senior and jazz is a junior like us!" she smiled again. We had reached her door by now and she stepped out of the way so Alice could unlock the door. They walke in and looked around, Bella imeadiatley claimed the bed by the window. I set her stuff down on her bed and stepped back.

"Thanks guys!" she said, giving Connor a hug, he hugged her back tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Talk to you later sis!" then he pulled Alice into a tight hug, which lifted her off the floor. We all laughed. Bella gave me a quick hug also and I smiled, returned the hug then walked out the door. As soon as the door was shut I heard loud squeals and Bella's voice say...

"Edward is sooo HOT!" and Alice say...

"Jasper is sooo HOT!" Me and Jasper looked at each other, smiled and gave each other a high five. Then we heard Connor's voice.

"Ok I know we just met and all, but they're my sisters and if either of you hurt either of them I will personally kill you!" I don't know about Jasper but I was scared.

"Of course Connor we would never hurt them!" I said and Jasper nodded. Connor clapped a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Good men!" then we laughed.

**ISN'T CONNOR JUST SO FREAKING COOL!! I LOVE HIM OK SO WHAT DID U THINK BOUT THIS CHAPTER I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP SOON AND ALSO THE NEXT CHAP IN MY OTHER STORY UP...IF YOU HAVENT READ IT WILL YOU PLEASE I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! IT'S CALLED BETRAYED!! PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**KENDYLL**


	3. Spying?

**ALRIGHT I PUT THE NEXT CHAP OF BETRAYED UP SO I THOUGHT I WOULD PUT THIS CHAPTER UP ALSO SO READY SET...READ!!**

Bella's POV: Basketball tryouts!

"Ah looks like we have some fresh meat!" the coach said as he spotted me, Alice and Rose. "Can you please introduce yourselves."

I stepped forward, "I'm Bella," Alice stepped forward, "I'm Alice," and Rose stepped forward last, "and I'm Rosalie," she said sweetly. All the girls jaws had dropped as soon as they layed eyes on the three of us. Why I don't know.

"Welcome girls, and good luck...free shooting right now, just relax and shoot around I will coming around to watch and see where you stand," he blew the whistle and we dispersed. Out of no where a short girl came up to the three of us, not smiling, she was flanked by a girl with short blonde hair and a girl wih long curly brown hair.

"Ok you're new so you need to know a few things," I looked at her crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Well there's only one thing, and that is...this is our team so you may have been MVPs at your old school but not here." I snorted, rolled my eyes. "Oh, I'm Tanya, and these are Lauren and Jessica." Alice laughed and we walked off to an empty basket, grabbed three balls, and started shooting. We didn;t miss a shot, and I could feel eyes on me. I looked to the basket to the right of me and saw Tanya staring at us with a scowl on her face. She caught my gaze and I smirked, keeping my eyes on Tanya I shot, I heard a swish and Alice and Rose laughed at Tanya's face.

The coach came over to our basket, "Hello girls, I didn't tell you I'm Coach Jung, (that's like young but that's how our bball coach spells it at my school so yeah) I'd like ya'll to just continue with your shooting, and pretend I'm not here!" We all smiled and continued shooting. Again we didn't miss a shot. He walked away looking impressed. He wrote on his clip board and then blew his whistle. We all ran over to the coach and huddled around him.

"Ok girls set up two line lay-ups," this is what we did basically drills after drills to see where our positions would be and if we were actually any good. At the end coach called us all over and told us to sit. We sat in a circle around him and he smiled.

I have decided for my team this year...when your name is called please stand up and walk over to those bleachers ans sit down...the rest of you I'm sorry you will not be playing basketball with Ileria this year I am sorry. Alright...Peyton...Tanya...Lauren...Jessica...Kary...Misty...Theresa...Alice...Rosalie...and Bella!"

We all stood up huge smiles across our faces and went to sit in the bleachers with the other girls, Tanya Lauren and Jessica weren't smiling.

"I'm very sorry girls but you will not be playing with us this year," the girls stood up and all walked out of the gym. He walked over to us and smiled.

"Congratulations girls our first practice will be one week from today, at 5:00 in the afternoon, we will have this court and the boys will have the second court," he said pointing to the court right next to the one we were on. "Relax for this week and have fun!" he turned around and walked to his office.

"Can you believe it Bella...we made it!"

"I know come on let's go back to our room," the three of us walked away quickly before Tanya could get a word in. We had to leave Rosalie on our floor since she was all the way on the very top floor. She gave us hugs and told us she call us in the morning. Me and Alice stepped out of the elevator and made our way to our room. We walked in to our room, Alice took a shower first and then I did. We didn't have lights ot since practically no one was hear since school didn't start here for two weeks. I dressed in a tank top and a pair of Sofee shorts. I went to my ipod dock and set Motley Crue on shuffle. Dr. Feelgood and me and Alice jumped up and started dancing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward's POV:

"Yo Connor can I have your sister's number?" I asked turning away from the window still smiling. I was just looking out of the window and realized that Bella's window was right across from mine. I watched as she danced around her room with Alice...the song must be a rock song because they were jumping up and down and banging their heads.

"Why?"

"Please hurry before the song ends,"

"I don't know what you're talking bout but whatever here you go," he handed me his iPhone and I pulled out my blackberry and dialed Bella's number. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" I could hear Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue blaring in the background.

"Hang on...Alice turn that down," I heard the music fade away, "Ok sorry...um hello?"

"Hey Bella!"

"Edward? How did you get this number?"

"Oh Connor gave it to me...I hope you don't mind!"

"No it's fine...so what did you want?" I laughed at her face.

"Oh it's just I wanted to see what song you where dancing to,"

"WHAT? Where are you can you see me?" I laughed.

"Look out your window," I saw her face appear in the window and look down,

"Look straight across," she caught my gaze and smiled.

"So your spying on me, eh?"

"No it's just I was already looking out the window and I saw-" she cut me off.

"Edward calm down I was kidding." I laughed.

"So you like Motley Crue, eh?"

"They are only like the best band in the world," she said still looking at me. I heard a beep.

"Oh hang on that's me," i heard a click. I was still watching her. She started yelling at her iPhone and then suddenly she was back on my line.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yea I'm sorry, that was just my ex-boyfriend,"

"Alright,"

"So, tell me about this school," I laughed.

"Alright, um well actually it's not much different from any regular old school,"

"Any crazy freaks I should know about?"

"Oh yea, Bella there are some freaks here so I'd be careful," she laughed.

"Bella I'm serious, you may not even know the guy but he will suddenly just pop up and I don't even want to talk about it,"

"Ok, I'll be careful" she promised me.

"Good," I told her, "Ok so I already know who your favorite band is, what's your favorite movie?" I asked her.

"Lord of the Rings!" she answered.

"No way that's my favorite movie...man we have the same favorite band and movie!" she laughed.

"Alright how bout color?"

"I like green!"

"Awww I like blue!!"

"Well we can't have eveything in common!" she said. I laughed.

"True!"

"Well hey Edward I'm gonna go, but how bout tomorrow we meet at the basketball courts and shoot around for awhile,"

"Sounds great!!" I told her.

"Perfect! See you then Edward!" she said.

"Goodnight Bella!"

"Goodnight!" ans she blew me a kiss through the window then hung up the phone. I smiled and hung mine up. I gave Connor his phone back and hopped in the shower. As soon as I got out I looked over at Bella's window, and saw that she was dancing again. I laughed and hopped in bed.

**AWWWWW THEY'RE GONNA GO PLAY BBALL TOGETHER!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!! AND YEAH THAT'S ABOUT IT REVIEW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	4. Down at the Courts

**OK IF YOU GET CONFUSED BY THE FIRST LINE OF THIS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW IT'S BELLA'S RING TONE!! IT'S THE SONG SAINTS OF LOS ANGELES BY MOTLEY CRUE!! JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW IN CASE YOU WERE CONFUSED!!**

"We are, We are, the saints we signed our life awa-" I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella are you coming?" Edward's voice asked me.

"Yea I'll be down at the courts in a minute,"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!" Click. I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts, and old camp t-shirt, and my Under Armor tennis shoes. I grabbed my phone put it in my pocket, grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, scribbled a note for Alice, then ran out the door. It was 6:30 in the morning, so it was pretty chilly. I kept up a steady jog all the way to the courts. Edward was shooting free throws, and when he pulled the ball up to shoot I smacked it out of his hands.

"Ohhhhhhh!" I cheered.

"You are so gonna get it!" I curled my index finger at him.

"Bring it on!" he smiled then charged, I turned and ran, setting my phone down on the picnic bench next to his, on the way. He finally caught me, he grabbed me by the waist and started tickling me.

"Edward stop!" he ignored me.

"Edward really I'm so tickllish!" i said in between fits of laughter. He finally stopped and laughed with me. We raced back to the courts.

"So what are we gonna play?" I asked him picking up the ball.

"How bout 1 on 1?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle losing to a girl, because you know most guys can't!" I said trying to keep from laughing.

"Hmmmm...I think I can handle it!" he said smiling the most beautiful crooked smile, I felt my knees go weak and my heart skip a beat.

"Ok I make this I get ball," He just smiled and jestured with his hand for me to go on. I smirked and looked at him like I had done yesterday with Tanya. He raised an eyebrow, I shot and I heard a soft swish, and his eyes got wide and his mouth fell open.

"Oh my gosh you're the first girl I've ever seen do that before!" I laughed.

"Well I made it which means...my ball," I picked it up and went to the three point line. I checked him the ball, he handed it back to me and got in defensive position. He didn't fall for the pump fake, he's too good to fall for that, but I was able to blow right by him and score an easy lay-up. He smiled, then handed me the ball. This time I just shot from where I was, it swished, and I saw that Edward was getting agitated now. I smiled as Edward handed me the ball. He kept up with me this time and when I used one of my post moves, and was about to shoot he threw his hand up and smacked the ball away. We played like this for about an hour until we finally got tired of playing. We were layed out next to each other on the picnic bench.

"So what do you think of Connor?" I asked him.

"He's cool and you can definatley tell you two are twins!" he said. I laughed.

"Yeah the height should be a dead give away!"

"Yeah, what's up with Alice though, I mean you and Connor are the twin towers and Rosalie is pretty tall too, and then Alice is like what 5'2"?"

"5' 1" actually, my dad was a very tall man but my mom is tiny she's about Alice's height!"

"Dad was?"

"Oh...he died in a car crash when we were little," his face turned sympathetic.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry,"

"No Edward it's fine don;t worry about it I didn't really know him,"

"Oh did your mom ever re-marry...wait it's none of my business,"

"No it's fine we're supposed to be getting to know each other...no she never did, it was okay though I liked it being just us and mom,"

"What does she do?"

"She's a doctor,"

"So is my dad!" he said smiling.

"Really that's funny...whast about your mom?"

"Oh she just stays at home...I always tell her she should be an interior decorator though,"

"Haha is she creative?"

"Yeah...is your mom?"

"No way! Alice and Rosalie decorated our house!" He laughed.

"What about you?"

"Eh...I helped...me and Connor mostly carried stuff around," He laughed again.

"That was me and my dad...my mom bought the stuff and told us where to put it, and we did all the heavy lifting,"

"We are We are the saints-" I picked my iPhone up,

"Alice what is it?"

"Bella where are you?"

"Didn't you get my note? I'm at the basketball courts with Edward!"

"Oooooooh...well get your butt back up here, we're gonna go get breakfast then meet up with Aunt Bonnie and Aunt Irene, and go to Rodeo Drive (that's Rodeo like Ro-day-o!) and before you ask, yes you can ask if Edward wants to go!" ( Ok the aunts aren't lezbian they each have a husband!)

"Yay! Ok well I'll be there in a minute!" Edward's face fell. I smiled and held up a finger.

"Alright hurry! Bye!"

"Bye Alice!" we hung up and I looked at Edward.

"I don't want you to go!" he said.

"Well me Alice and Rose and maybe Connor, are going to get breakfast then meet up with our aunts then go shopping at Rodeo Drive, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us!" his face lit up.

"Absolutley!"

"Great, hang on a sec!" I picked mu phone back up and hit speed dial number 4.

"Hullo?" Connor's sleepy voice asked.

"Hey Connor we're gonna go meet up with Aunt Irene and Aunt Bonnie, are you comin'?"

"Ah I wish I could but football practice is already starting so I can't,"

"Oh alright well, I'll talk to you later!"

"Yea see ya Bells!' we hung up and I told Edward.

"Well Connor's not comin' he's got football practice,"

"Yeah I should've known that because Emmett's been talking about it all week." we laughed.

"Well let's go before Alice comes down here and tries to drag me up to our room." he laughed.

"Ok well just call me when your ready and I'll head over,"

"Alright see ya then!" he smiled and started backing off towards his dorm. I turned around and jogged back to our dorm smiling the whole way there.

**OK THE REASON BELLA ISN'T SAD...IS BECAUSE LETS FACE IT JACOB WAS A FRIGGIN JERK AND HE WAS PRETTY EASY TO GET OVER!! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!! O AND THEIR AUNTS IRENE AND BONNIE ARE MY AUNTS AND THEY LIVE IN CALI SO I JUST USED THEM!! REVIEW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	5. Edward meets the giant Uncles

**OKEY DOKEY NEXT CHAPTER MAN I WRITE FAST!! HOPE YOU LIKEY!!**

"Finally!" Alice said as I walked through the door. I looked around the room.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"She's not going she's gonna stay and watch Emmett's football practice, then they are going out," she said rolling her eyes. I laughed.

.

"Oh well...Edward's going!" I said a smile stretching across my face. Alice squealed and we started jumping up and down. Then I rememberd that Edward could see us if he was looking out of his window. I stopped and so did Alice. I went to my ipod and turned it on shuffle, Time is Running Out by Papa Roach came on and I sang along with it, while I went to my closet and looked for somwthing to wear. I pulled a pair of plaid bermuda shorts out then grabbed a matching Polo and my Reef flip flops. I quickly took a shower, put my clothes on then threw my hair up into a pony tail, then walked out into the room to see that Alice was ready also, she was wearing a pair of denim short shorts, a pink Motley Crue tank top and pink flip flops. I smiled and went over to my phone and dialed went though my contacts and called Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward we're ready!"

"Alright I'm on my way!" We hung up. In about two minutes there was a knock on our door. I opened it and he smiled looking me over, then laughing. I looked down at my outfit.

"What?"

"Nothing, we match!" he said. I looked at his outfit then laughed. He was wearing a pair of plaid shorts with a matching Polo and flip flops.

"Come in!" I told him. He stepped inside.

"Hey Alice!" he said. She was grabbing her phone off of the table and outting it in her purse. I grabbed mine an dmy ipod then threw them in my Ed Hardy purse.

"Alright...let's go!" We all walked out of the door and down the stairs and into the parking lot. I walked to my car and Edward's mouth fell open.

"This is yours?" he asked.

"Yup isn't she beautiful?"

"Gorgeous!" he said.

"Alice you're the only one that can fit in th back," she sighed but hopped into the small back seat. Edward pushed the seat back and sat down, rubbing his hands over the leather seats. I laughed and started the car. The engine purred to life and Edward sighed. I laughed, hooked my ipod up and again put it on Motley Crue then clicked my seat belt on, through the car into reverse and backing out of the parking space. I drove off campus toward the nearest IHOP. I parked and we got out. The hostess lead us to our table. The waitress soon came out and got our orders, she brought it out quickly and we ate. When we finished it was 10:00. We payed and went back out to the car. I drove to the spot where we were supposed to meet Aunt Bonnie and Aunt Irene. I pulled in and spotted them instantly. Only because Uncle Chris was next to Bonnie and Uncle Craig was next to Irene. Chris is 6' 7" and Craig is 6' 5"! They're huge!

"Look Alice Uncle Craig and Chris necided to come too!"

"Yay!!" she said.

"Wait is you runcle Craig Flores?" Edward asked.

"Yup!" i told him. I was expecting this...Craig is executive producer for some big movies, the only one I remeber id 300.

"Awesome!" he said. I laughed and we got out of the car. We walked over to them and I threw my arms arounf Craigs stomach.

"Hey guys I missed ya'll!" they laughed.

"I missed ya'll too!" he replyed making fun of my accent. I laughed and gave Chris a hug, then Bonnie then Irene. Alice following behind me.

"And who is this young man?" Bonnie asked eyeing Edward. I walked over to him and linked my arm with his.

"This is my friend Edward Cullen!" I told them.

"Friend huh?" Chris said.

"Yes Uncle Chris...FRIEND!" they laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward!" Bonnie said giving him a hug. Irene followed then Chris and Craig sook his hand.

"Ok girls let's go!" Bonnie said linking arms with me, I linked arms with Alice who linked arms with Irene and we started walking towards Rodeo Drive.

Edward's POV:

I shook hands with Bella's uncle's a little scared, they were freaking huge!

"Ok girls let's go!" little Bonnie said, linking arms with everybody then setting of for Rodeo Drive. Two big hands clapped down on my shoulders and pulled me back until we were out of earshot of the girls.

"So Edward!" Craig said.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Alright we just want you to know...Connor must've already warned you but we are going to anyways." Craig said.

"Ok...Bella is my neice and if you hurt her...oh, boy if you hurt her...we will personally help Connor kick your butt!" Chrid said.

"No, I would never hurt Bella...or anyone I promise!" I assured them.

"Alright! Just remeber what we said." Craig said.

"Good man!" Chris said. Then we sped up and caught up with the girls.

Bella's POV:

Chris and Craig clapped their big hands down on Edward's shoulder and started slowing down. Edward looked scared, the started talking but I couldn't hear them. I laughed and kept walking. After a few minutes they sped up and caughet back up with us.

"Oooo...let's go in here!" Alice said pointing at a store.

"Alirght sweetie!" Bonnie said. We walked into the store and we all split up, Edward followed me.

"So what did my uncle's want?" I asked him. He smiled.

"They just wanted to let me know that if I ever hurt you that they would personally help Connor kick my butt!" I laughed.

"Well I hope you let them know that you would never hurt a fly!" I said patting his shoulder. He just laughed. Alice ran up to me.

"Bella you have to try this on!" she said excitedly. I sighed and grabbed the outift from her. I went into the dressing room and pulled on the outfit, as I was buttoning the short skimpy skirt Alice alid a pair of high heels under the door. I laughed and slid them on, then stared at my self. I gasped. The skirt looked HOT on me and the shirt hugged my every curve, and the heels made my defined calves ball up attractively. I sighed, and walked out of the door. Everyone was sitting outside. Chris and Craig cat called and the girls screamed.

"Bella you look HOT!!"

"You are so getting that!"

"Bella where's that figure been hiding!" I smiled sheepishly and turned bright red. he only person who hadn't said anything was Edward. I looked up at him. His mouth was hanging open and he was probabl drooling. His eyes were full of lust, his arms were crossed and his fists were clenched. Chris and Craig saw his expression and walked over to him putting a hand on each shoulder. Their touch made Edward smap out of his reverie, he shook his head back and forth quickly and looked back at me. Everyone laughed and he looked embarassed. Hmmm...maybe I could use this outfit to my advantage! i smiled and walked back into the dressing room and put my regular clothes back on. I took the outfit up to the register and payed for it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile. I smiled too, hoping.

We shopped for the rest of the day, I walked with Edward, hand in hand, it didn't feel awkward, it felt nice, comfortable. I saw Chris tap Bonnie on the shoulder and point to us. I couldn;t hear what she said, but it looked like.

"Awwwwwwww, how sweet!" I laughed, and Edward looked at me curiously.

"Nothing!" I told him. Once we were tired we decided to stop shopping.

"Hey Alice why don't you let us take you back to the dorms!" Bonnie said winking at me. I smiled.

"Um...ok but I'm not riding behind Uncle Chris his legs are freaking ginormus!...wait can I stay the night with ya'll?"

"Sure sweetie!"

"Yay!" she said. I gave everyone a hug goodbye and we made plans to meet up again sometime soon, this time with Rosalie. They drove off and me and Edward hopped into my Camaro. I left the music off incase Edward wanted to ask me anything. And luckily he did.

"Hey Bella how about we go to the park!" he said.

"Alright!" I said. I turned around and headed for the park. We pulled in and got out. It was dark and no one was here, we went to the swings and each sat down on one. After a few minutes of silence I spoke.

"Wait here, I have to go to the bathroom," I said standing up. He laughed.

"Ok!" I walked towards the dark building, a little scared, it was covered by trees so the moonlight didn't shine anywhere and there were no lights on. I walked to the door and went inside. I flipped the light switch on, it was surprisingly clean. I went to a stall and went to the bathroom. I washed my hands then walked out the door. I could see Edward about 50 yards away still on the swing looking in the other direction. I hand clamped down on my mouth and a voice sounded in my ear.

"Hey beautiful!"

**MAN AM I MEAN OR WHAT? WELL NO NOT REALLY CAUSE IM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW AND IF IT'S UP...PLEASE JUST REVIEW ANYWAYS I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! SO YOU BETTER REVIEW PLEASE!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **

**KENDYLL**


	6. At the Play Ground

**SEE NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU BETTER HAVE REVIEWED BEACAUSE I'M GONNA CHECK MY EMAIL BEFORE I POST THIS AND YOU BETTER HAVE REVIEWED!! ALRIGHT...READ!**

I tried to scream but the hand prevented that. Edward looked towards the vuilding probably wondering what was taking so long, but he couldn't see me since I was in the dark. I did the only thing I could do...I threw my elbow into his stomach. He gasped, and his arm came off of my mouth but he kept a firm grip on my waist.

"Edward! Edward help me!" his head flew up and he jumped out of the swing. The man started unbuttoning my shorts and I tried to fight but he got them fully unbuttoned. He pushed me against the wall, and started kissing me I shook my head but he grabbed it and steadied it in his hand. Then one minute his mouth was on mine then the next he was flying threw the air adn I heard a loud crash.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Edward screamed. He ran over to the man and started punching him, cursing in between every punch. He picked him up and threw him against the slide.

"You filthy scum!" he cried.

"Edward! Edward stop!" I cried tugging on his arm, "Edward you'll kill him!"

"That's the plan!" he growled, but he relaxed at my touch.

"Edward NO! Stop you'll go to jail!"

"Bella he tried to rape you!" He screamed.

"I know but we should leave this to the police, please, I don't want you to go to jail!" tears were running down my face now.

"Oh Bella baby I'm sorry!" he said. He pulled his phone out and called 911. As soon as the police were on there way, everything hit me like a ton of bricks. I started shaking and the tears started flowing heavier and I fell into Edward's arms.

"Shhh, Bella your safe now, it's ok he won't hurt you ever again, I promise!" I buried my head in his chest and he picked me up cradling me in his arms, my legs around his back and his strong arms around my butt. I heard sirens in the background and soon they were right where we were. I heard two car doors slam and then running footsteps.

"Is she alright?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, she's just very frightened!" Edward told the man. He sarted rubbung circles on my back as I cried even harder.

"Is this the scum?" a different voice asked. Edward just nodded and continued to comfort me.

"Well we'll take care of him from here," he said, "you'll need to give a report and then you may take your girlfriend home."

"Thank you sir!" Edward said. He gave the report to the man and he was soon walking away, towards my car. He set me down in the passenger seat, clicked the seat belt sround me, then his eyes clouded with anger, he looked at my shorts and quickly buttoned them. His eyes made me cry even harder, and he quickly shut the door and slid into the drivers seat. He pulled my keys out of my pocket, and started the car. He put his hand on my thigh and I leaned over the center consal and buried my head in Edward's shoulder, he rubbed my leg comfortingly, and softly calmed me.

"It's alright Bella...he can't hurt you again baby...Shhhh, i'm here, it's ok," We arived at the dorm and he came around and picked me up out of the car and carried me to my room.

Edward's POV:

I carried Bella back to her room anger still flowing through my veins... I should have killed him I would've but the look on Bella's face...I couldn't do it. I tried to lay her down on her bed but she clung to me. I sat down on her bed, Bella still in my arms, and I pulled out my phone.

"Hey Connor...man you need to get over here now!" I told him.

"What man where?"

"Bella's room!" I told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain when you get over here just get over here I think Bella needs you!" He hung up and in about a minute he bursted throught the door, barefoot and shirtless.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were at the park and she went to the bathroom... he must have got her when she came out..." I trailed off.

"Who dude tell me what happened!"

"Some guy tried to rape her when she came out of the bathroom I heard her scream and ran over to her, he already had her shorts unbuttoned and he was kissing her, I threw him against a tree and started hitting him, I would've killed him, but Bella told me that she didn't want me togo to jail..." Bella started crying agin as I told the story, and I rubbed circles around her back. Connor's eyes were wide with shock, but they quickly clouded over with anger.

"Some one tried to rape my sister?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him, "man I'm sorry I shouldn't have let her go alone-"

"No man it's not your fault if it were'nt for you he would've suceeded," I winced at the thought and held Bella tighter, she returned it, pushing herself closer into my chest and tightening her legs around my back.

"Can I see her?" he asked. I nodded, and handed Bella to Connor, she grabbed him around the stomach and squeezed burrying her head into his chest.

"Shhhh...Bella..sweetie it's ok we're here he won't hurt you again!" he tried to calm her. He held her for awhile.

"Are you gonna stay here with her?" he asked me.

"Absolutley!" I told him.

"Alright I'm gonna head back to the room and call everyone...I'll tell then not to come over till tomorrow though, because you've got her!" Bella had finally cried herslef out and she was sleeping. He set her down on the bed and walked out of the door. I locked it behind him, and went to the sink to get a glass of water, Bella screamed and I dropped my glass.

**MAN TWO IN A ROW!! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!! EDWARD IS SO AWESOME I WANT A MAN LIKE HIM!! THEN CONNOR OS SUCH A SWEETIE COMFORTIN HIS SISTER LIKE THAT WELL I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT PPL THINK AND WHEN PPL REVIEW IT LETS ME KNOW THAT THE PPL READING MY STORY ACTUALLY LIKE IT SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	7. First Date Technically

**READ THIS THEN REVIEW...PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_Bella screamed and i dropped my glass._

**Still EPOV:**

I ran over to the bed, where Bella was thrashing around.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"He's here he's here don't let him get me, Edward help, Edward he's here!"

"Shh, Bella he's not here it's alright he's not here!" I said pulling her into my arms. She cuddled into my chest.

"Don't let him get me Edward please stay with me!" she said shaking. I rubbed soothing circles aorund her back.

"I'm here Bella he won't get you, I'm not gonna leave sweetheart!" I told her. She started crying in my chest and I layed back still holding her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and snuggled as close as she could into my chest. She soon cried out, and fell asleep. I quickly followed after her.

BPOV:

I woke up the next day and strong arms tightened around me. I lloked up and saw that Edward was still asleep, so I snuggled closer into his chest. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Good morning!" I told him. He looked down at me worried, I smiled.

"I'm fine, I promise it was just last night I was so scared, that's never happened to me before and..." I trailed off. He tightened his arms around me and he burried his head in my hair.

"I'm so sorry Bella if I had just gone with you to the bathroom this would've ne-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Edward stop because if it weren't for you he wold have suceeded and I might not be here in your arms right now." he took my hand in his and kissed my palm.

"I'm still so sorry Bella!" he said.

"I know but it wasn't your fault so let's just drop it,"

"Ok," my stomach growled, and he laughed.

"Let's go get you some breakfast," I smiled and hopped out of bed. Before I knew what I was doing I planted a kiss right on his lips, I quickly pulled away.

"Edward I'm sorry I don-" but he grabbed my head in his hands then pulled my lips back down to his. We kissed, the most passionate, love-filled, kiss of my entire life. Our lips moved together until we both broke away gasping for breath.

"Wow!" he said

"Wow!" I agreed. I stood straight up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna take a shower," his face fell. I laughed and kissed his jutted out bottom lip.

"You'll still be here when I get out right?" i asked.

"Of course!" I smiled and went to the bathroom, quickly taking a shower. I wrapped a towel around me and went out to my closet Edward was sitting at the little kitchen table in the kitchenette, srowling through my ipod. When he heard me come out he looked up.

"You are amazing," I laughed.

"I know...but why?" I asked him. He laughed.

"You have no rap or pop on here...it's all rock...Guns 'N' Roses...Metallica...Motley Crue...Sixx: A.M...Aerosmith...Dio...Def Leppard."

"That's me your little head bangin' rock girl!" he smiled when I said "_your_ little...". I turned to my closet and looked through it. I pulled out the skirt and shirt I bought yesterday, but decided to wear flats instead of the heels. I went back into the bathroom and put it on. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and walked out. When Edward saw me he set the ipod down on the table and jumped up. HE hurried over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I smiled.

"You look beautiful!" he said. I laughed.

"Thank you!!" he let go of me, and I walked over to the kitchen table picked up my purse and threw my ipod in it, then I went to the night stand and picked up my phone putting it in my purse too.

"Connor said he was going to call everyone so you might want to leave a note," Edward told me. I nodded and grabbed the litle notepad and a pen.

_Hey Guys,_

_I'm sure Connor called and told you what happedned last night_

_don't worry I'm fine. Me and Edward went out for breakfast and_

_will be back later. Again don't worry I'm in good hands! _

_Love ya,_

_Bella_

I set the notepad on Alice's bed and picked my purse up. Edward took my hand and led me out the door, we walked to his dorm, and stepped in quietly since Connor was still asleep. Edward took a shower changed and we were ready to go. He pocketed hiss cell phone and I kissed Connor's forehead. Edward handed me my car keys but I gave 'em right back.

"You can drive I don't fell like it," his face lit up. Last night was the only time he ever got to drive my car and he was so angry he didn;t get to enjoy it. I laughed at his face and quickly kissed him. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He walked around and got in. He started it and it purred to life. He smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove with one hand the other on his thigh. I grabbed it and played with his fingers.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I feel like breakfast tacos!" I said looking at him and smiling. He laughed.

"Taco Cabana then!" he said.

"Yum!" I said. We pulled into the parking lot and he got out, and opened my door for me. I got out and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I wrapped my arm around his wait and out my hand in the back pocket of his jeans, letting everyone know he was mine. We walked in and went to the register.

"I would like two potato bacon egg and cheese tacos," he put it in and looked at Edward.

"The same," he said.

"What would you like to drink," the boy asked me.

"Um...orange juice please." I told him, he looked at Edward.

"The same," he said again.

"Ok your order will be ready soon," he said handing me and Edward our juices. We sat down at one of the tables and waited. When they called our number Edward got up and brought it back. He handed me my tacos and I dug in. We finished and threw away our trash, Edward took my hand ans we walked back out to the car.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked as he hit the highway.

"Hmmmm...oooo let's go see that new movie Prom Night!" I told him. (ok I know that prom night is not in theaters anymore but let's pretend it is ok!) He laughed.

"Alright!" he got in the far right lane and turned. We were there in about 10 minutes. We got out and went to the ticket counter. The only showing was later that night. Edward bought the tickets and we went back to the car.

"So what do you wanna do for like 13 hours?" Edward asked.

"Well...we went shopping yesterday so I don't want to do that...I know I haven't seen my grandparents in forever can we go visit them?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Sure!" he said.

**AWWWWWWW THEY'RE GONNA GO VISIT HER GRANDPARENTS THEN A MOVIE HOW SWEET IS THAT...I THINK IT;S SWEET THAT EDWARD ACUTALLY AGREED TO GO SEE THEM BUT HE WANTS TO MAKE HER HAPPY SO THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!! OK WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	8. Meeting the Grandparents

**ALRIGHTY NEXT CHAPTER READ AND REVIEW!!**

"Let's surprise 'em!" I told Edward. He laughed.

"Alright!" he pulled into the little condo complex that my grandparents live in then stopped suddenly.

"Um...Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know the gate code?" I laughed.

"Hang on I'll call Aunt Bonnie!" I told him pulling my iPhone out of my purse and dialing Bonnie's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Aunt Bonnie this is Bella!"

"Oh my god, Bella, Alice told us what happened lasst night, are you alright sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine Edward got to him before he could do anything," I said smiling at Edward.

"Thank god! Well hang on sweetie Chris wants to talk to you!" she said.

"Bella?"

"Hey Uncle Chris!" I said.

"Bella just tell me what he looked like and I'll find him...I'm gonna kill him I swear I will!" he said before I could say anything else.

"Uncle Chris NO! Trust me Edward already tried," out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge smile flash across his face, "don't do anything the police hadled it and he's in jail...I just called to get the gate code," I told him.

"Are you sure...because I'll kill him and I''m sure Craig and Connor and Edward would love to help!" I smiled.

"No Uncle Chris now can I have the gate code please?" I asked.

"Um...hang on let me get Bonnie," I heard him put the phone down and I heard voices but I couldn't make them out.

"Bella?" a little girls voice asked.

"Hey maggie, sweetie how are you?"

"I'm fine! Are you coming over like Alice?" she asked.

"No sweetie I'm sorry!"

"Oh ok," her voice fell, "Well Charlie wants to talk to you!" she said. (Charlie is short for Charlotte!)

"Bellwa?" Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie!" I said.

"Hi Bellwa, awww daddy's coming I gotta go, bye Bellwa!"

"Bye sweetie!" I said.

"Ok the gate code is 2693," Chris' voice said.

"Ok thank you...I'll talk to you later!"

"Yea see yea!" he said. We hung up and I told Edward the code. He typed it in and drove through the opening gate. I told him which condo they lived at and he pulled into the little driveway and we got out. He took my hand and quickly kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and I sighed walking up to the door. Edward knocked loudly on the door, and I heard footsteps coming to answer it. They stopped, probably looking through the peep hole, then suddenly the door was wrenched open.

"Bella!" my grandma cried as she threw her arms around my stomach I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and squeezed.

"Bella my dear how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine grandma!" I told her. She looked at Edward.

"Who is this handsome young man?" she asked.

"This is my boyfriend Edward!" I told her. Edward smiled.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he said holding out his hand for her to shake, but she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug to. He patted her back, and smiled looking at me. He mouthed, she's so tiny, to me, I just rolled my eyes. She let go of him and ran back into the house calling "Ken Ken" all the way there, my grandma and grandpa are very athletic for how old they are. Edward laughed and took my hand.

"She's just like Alice!" he said, as we followed her into the house slowly.

"I know it's hilarious!" I said. He laughed. We were in the kitchen and I was suddenly in a pair of arms and was spinning around the kitchen.

"It's nice to see you too graandpa!" I said laughing. Edward chuckled and my grandpa looked at him.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen...Bella's boyfriend sir!" Edward said shaking my grandpa's hand. I smiled at the scene.

"So bella how are you sweetheart?" he said turning to me.

"I'm great perfectly great!" I said not taking my eyes off of Edward. My grandma saw this and she rushed into the kitchen.

"Awwwww Bella you are so cute together!" she said, I blushed and Edward laughed.

"Yup, she's perfect!" he said. My grandma looked at him with tears in her eyes, clearly happy that I was with someone who cared about me. She turned to me and mouthed, he's cute! I laughed and hugged her whispering in her ear.

"He's gorgeous!" she laughed and we went into the living room. Edward and my grandpa followed talking about sports.

"So dear ow are you liking California?" my grandma asked. I looked at Edward who caught my eye and winked.

"It's awesome grandma really awesome!" I told her. She smiled.

"So how did you and Edward meet...and what happened to Jacob?" she asked frowning. Edward turned to me curious. I smiled at him.

"Well Edward is Connor's roomate, and well we actually just became boyfriend and girlfriend well last night...you see we were at the park and I went to the bathroom, you couldn't see it at all because it was so dark, well I was coming out and this guy well he grabbed ahold of me and put his hand over my mouth with the other hand he started un buttoning my jeans," my grandma's face fell in horror and my grandpa and Edward stiffened, Edward's face was full of rage, he stood up.

"Excuse me," he said and walked out onto the balcony not wanting to hear anything. I would go to him after my story.

"Well I hit him he kept his arm around my waist but his hand fell off of my mouth, I screamed to Edward, and the man pushed me against the wall and started kissing me, then suddenly he was thrown against a tree and Edward started hitting him..." I paused," Edward would've killed him if I hadn't stopped him, well anyway the police came and Edward took me back to the dorm, I was having nightmares and screaming but Edward satyed with me all night, when I woke up he was still there, and he just became my boyfriend. And you know what I think I love him." my grandma smiled tears were running down her face and my grandpa came over and put an arm around me.

"I'm fine guys I promise, hang on will ya'll I'm gonna go talk to Edward," they nodded and I went out onto the balcony.

He had his elbows on the balcony and his fists were closed together, he was looking out at the ocean. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, crossing my hands over his chest and laying my head on his back. He relaxed at my touch but didn't say anything. I duked under his elbow so that I was face to face with him. He smlied weakly but I could practically see the rage running through his veins.

"Edward..."

"Bella, do you know how angry I was at that guy? Then you telling your grandparents...just hearing the story come out of your mouth just made it so much worse," I hopped up on the balcony and leaned my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry Edward!"

"I thought I was going to lose you Bella!" he said.

"I'm right here Edward!" I told him.

"This would've never have happened if it weren't for me, I should've never come into your life," he said. Hurt crossed my face.

"You don't want me in your life?" I asked tears springing to my eyes.

"Oh Bella no, god no it's just if it weren;t for me that would've never happened to you last night and..." he trailed off

"And if that never happened last night, it would've happened some other night when there was no one there and that man would've hurt me, thanks to you I'm standing right here now," I said. He winced.

"Bella..."

"Edward no this isn't your fault and I'm tired of you saying it is, so just stop!" I said. He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Alright," he said.

"That's my boy!" I said before crushing my lips to his. He kissed me back eagerly. His hands went to my wait securing me so I wouldn;t fall backwards. I threw my arms around his neck and braided my fingers into his hair. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him closer, he stepped forward so that we were touching. I pulled back and his mouth flew to my neck.

"Edward my grandparents are right inside," he groaned and pulled his mouth away from my collar bone. He pushed his forehead against mine again and closed his eyes.

"Bella Swan I think I'm in love with you," I smiled and crushed my lips against his once more. He pulled back after a minute.

"Does that mean you love me too?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Edward I am completley and fully in love with you!" he smiled and kissed me once more before he pulled my off of the balcony and we went back inside. My grandparents were in the kitchen trying to put as much space between me and Edward to give us some privacy. I smiled.

"Grandma do you still have an extra swimsuit for me?" I asked her.

"Of course sweetie I always have one for you Connor Rose and Alice,"

"Perfect...where are they?" I asked.

"Up in the loft...do you want me to go up and get them?" she asked.

"No we'll go thanks though," I pulled Edward into the hall where there was a ladder, I started climbing and Edward followed me. I opened the trap door above my head and climbed into the room, Edward coming in quickly after me then closing the door. I went to the dresser and pulled out a swim suit and Connor's trunks, they should fit Edward. I threw them at him and he smiled. I went into the small room where the bed was and pulled on the suit. I put my clothes on the bed and slid my flip flops back on. I went back into the little living room and saw that Edward was already in his suit, he looked over at me when I walked out and his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. I walked over to the couch and leaned down to kiss his lips, running my hands over his perfect chest. I pulled away and looked at his feet. They were bare since he was wearing enis shoes today. I sighed and looked around the room, nothing, I opened a closet and looked through it, there was a pair of Connor's flip flops in there I pulled them out and handed them to him he smiled and slid them on his feet.

"Ok now I need something to cover me up,"

"But why?" he asked smiling. I stuck my toungue out at him and he laughed.

"Because!" I said. I went back to the dresser and in one dresser was three track suits, I looked at the sizes the pink pants were size short, Alice's, the red one was size regular, Rosalie, which left the teal pant size 5 long for me. I pulled on the pants and slid the jacket on rolling up the sleeves. Edward came over and took my hand. We walked back down the ladder then went into the kitchen. I kissed my grandma's cheek.

"We're gonna go to the beach!" I told them.

"Alright swetie have fun and be careful!"

"We will!" I kissed my grandpa's forehead then grabbed Edward's hand and we walked out the door. The beach was like two blocks away so we walked. We walked hand in hand at first but that was boring. I jumped up on his back.

"Giddy up horsey!" I said. He laughed and grabbed my hand kissing it, when he took my hand away from around his neck I wobbled on his back and squeezed tighter with my legs. He laughed and put my hand back. He walked towards the beach, me still on his back, and I weighed at least 115 pounds, but it didn;t seem to bother him. We reached the beach and I hopped off of his back, kicking my flip flops off and un-zipping my jacket I took it off then pulled off the sweats as soon as I set them on the bench Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran towards the water.

"Wait Edward don't Edward it's freezing!" I yelled at him, he just laughed. I gave in and let him take me into the water. He got in about waist deep, then set me on my feet, as soon as I thouched the water I jumped back into his arms and wrapped my legs around his back and my arms around his neck.

"I told you it was freezing!" I said. He laughed loudly, but turned around and walked back to the beach, I sighed with relief as he set me back down on my feet, on the sand. We started walking down the beach hand in hand. We passed by a group of girls in skimpy little bathing suits, they all started tapping each other when they saw Edward, and pointing at him. Edward just tightened his arm around me, and I turned to the girls and smirked, they glared at me and wakled off. We both laughed. I let go of Edward's waist and tapped his shoulder.

"Tag you're it!" I said then took off running down the beach, he caught me quickly grabbing my waist and spinning me around. He started tickling me.

"Stop Edward I hate being tickled stop stop," I said between laughs. He stopped, then picked me up and ran to the trees, where I saw a hammock. We layed down me craddled in Edward's arms. I took my I pulled his phone out of his pocket and set the alarm to tell us when to leave and go to the movie. I put it back in the pocket of his trunks and layed my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**OK SO THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST ALOT OF EDWARD AND BELLA FLUFF...I THOUGHT THEY DESERVED A FLUFF CHAPTER SINCE THEY HAVEN'T ONE YET...BELLA'S GRANDPARENTS WERE BASICALLY MINE...WELL HER WHOLE FAMILY IS MY FAMILY...HER UNCLE'S ARE MY UNCLE'S HER AUNTS ARE MY AUNT'S HER COUSINS MAGGIE AND CHARLIE ARE MY COUSINS. ANYHOO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THEM AT THE MOVIE!! HOW SVEET!! OK SO THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP!! SOOOOOOO...YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...FRIGGIN REVIEW PLEASE...THEY MAKE ME FEEL GOOD SO PLEASE JUST DO IT!!**

**KENDYLL**


	9. First Day of Practice

**OK EDWARD'S RINGTONE IS WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE BY GUNS 'N' ROSES AND IF YOUR NOT FAMILIAR WITH THIS MUSIC I'M SRRY IT;S ALL I LISTEN TO SO IT'S WHAT'S GONNA BE IN THIS STORY...AND YES I AM THE HEAD BANGIN ROCK GIRL LIKE BELLA CALLED HERSELF!! :D ANYHOO PLEASE READ AND THEN REVIEW!!**

"Welcome to the jungle we got fun and games" I looked up and saw that Edward had not woken up I fished his phone out of his pocket and turned the alarm off. I kissed his lips and tried to wake him up.

"Come on Edward we gotta get up!" I told him. He sat up quickly.

"Huh What?" he said. The hammock swayed and we both tipped out of it. I landed on top of him and we both burst out laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I said. He stood up and held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. His head was tilted down and since the top of my head goes to about his chin all I had to do was look up to plant my lips on his. He stiffened surprised but then relaxed and snaked his arms around my waist. I pulled away and looked at the sky, the sun was setting, he looked to then pulled me back down onto the hammock with him. He held me in his arms as we watched the sun set. Once it was dark he stood up, I looked around nervously,

"It's alright Bella I'm right here no one's gonna get you," he promised. I still looked around. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close into his side. I leaned into him and looked around. We went to the picnic table and I pulled my track suit back on and slipped my flip flops on. Edward put his on too, then wrapped his arm back around me. We walked quickly back to the condo, looking around nervously. When we reached the drive way I sighed in relief. We walked into the door, and I saw my grandparents on the couch fast asleep. I put my finger over my mouth and looked at Edward. We tip-toed through the living room to the hall where we climbed the ladder and changed back into our clothes. We went back down and I left a note on the couch explaining that we had left.

Edward held the door open for me and I slid in. My car purred to life and he drove out of the driveway and out the gate. Edward drove off to the theater. He parked and locked my car. We walked into the theater and gave the dude our tickets and he told us which theater. Edward bought popcorn, a large Dr. Pepper for us to share and some Sour Patch Kids, for me, he said he hated the things. We walked into the theater and sat down, Edward had the popcorn in between his legs. I pulled the drink holder that was in between us up before he could set the drink downand snuggled into this side.

The previews started but I had already seen all of them before. I reached over a got some pop corn. Then I reached across his stomach and picked up the drink, taking a sip then putting it back. I shivered beacuse the theater was so cold. and Edward wrapped his arm around me. I was instantly warmed. He drew his fingers up and down my arm, it felt so good. The lights turned all the way off and the movie started. It wasn't bad in the beginning but, it started to get scary. (I DON'T KNOW IF IT REALLY IS EVEN SCARY I'M JUST MAKING THIS UP AS I GO ALONG!) Every scary part I jumped and shoved my face into Edward's side. The movie was finally over and I was spooked. Edward looked at me worriedly, and I looked around nervously.

"Bella I promise you it's alright no one is gonna hurt you, ever again I promise," I nodded and we stood up and followed everyone out of the theater, a man bumped into me and I jumped, Edward tightened his grip on me and walked faster. We were soon in the car and on our way back to the dorm. He parked my car and walked me back up to my room. We were outside my door but before I could open it Edward pushed me against the wall, and lowered his lips to mine. I groaned as he lightly bit my bottom lip. Suddenly my door flew open and me and Edward pulled apart. I heard a high pitch squeal then the door slammed closed again. I sighed and leaned back against the wall. Edward laughed.

"Goodnight love!" he said.

"Goodnight!" I said, and he kissed me once on the lips before walking away. I watched his back until he was out of sight before I opened the door. Alice hit me like a wrecking ball, I stumbled backwards.

"Hi Alice!" I said.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes Alice I'm perfect," I sighed the last word. She looked at me like I was insane.

"Bella a man tried to rape you kast night and your _perfect!_" her voice questioned my sanity.

"Alice I don't really want to talk about last night unless it includes the part about Edward sleeping over last night!" she squealed.

"Spill!" she said. I told her about how Edward stayed with me then I told her about my day. She awed when I told her about the sunset.

"So you guys are together?" she asked excitedly when I was finished.

"Yup!" I told her, "and guess what!"

"What?" she asked.

"I love him!" she squealed with joy.

"And he loves me!" she squealed again and threw her arms around my shoulders. I squealed too and hugged her back. We talked some more until I told her I was beat and I changed and went to sleep.

**MONDAY: Basketball practice!**

"Alright girls, set up star drill!" Coach Jung called out to us. I grabbed the ball and waited for everyone to get in their positions, once everyone was setteld coach blew the whistle. The girl in the right corner ran to me and I took a step throwing her the ball then following my pass and going into the corner she was in. We did this for about 15 minutes.

"Ok girls the guys want to scrimmage but we;re gonna split up girls and guys on one team!" some girls groaned but me Rose ans Alice high fived each other.

"Alright!" I said. The guys walked over form their court and Edward winked at me, I blew him a kiss and he laughed.

The two coaches got together and talked quietly.

"Alright we're gonna do this the old fashioned way, Edward you're a team captain and...Tanya you're a team captain...you have to pick somone of the opposite sex," the coach explained, Edward and Tanya nodded.

"Ladies first," Edward said. Tanya smiled.

"Cameron," she said, a short poin guard walked over to her grimacing.

"Bella!" Edward said, I walked over to his side and smiled. Tanya whispered in Cameron's ear.

"Jessica," he said.

"Jasper," I said.

"Ross," Jessica said.

"Alice," said Jasper.

"Lauren," said Ross,

"Logan," said Alice.

"Jonathan," said Lauren.

"Rosalie," Logan said. We continued picking until everyone was gone. We had a great team! Our starters were me, Edward, Alice, Rose, and Jasper. Jasper did jump ball against Ross. He tipped it to Edward who stayed back and dribbled, me and Jasper took the post positions and Rose and Alice took guards or wings if you want to call them that. Edward passed to Alice, who lobbed it in to me I jumped up and caught it, and still in the air shot it, it bouced off the backboard and went in the hoop. Alice, Rose and Jasper gave me high fives, and Edward gave me a little peck on the lips, and Tanya's jaw dropped, I smiled. I was guarding a kid named Adrian. Tanya was point guard so Edward was guarding her. Tanys tried to pass in to Adrian but I slapped it out of the way towards Alice who grabbed it and flew down the court making an easy lay-up. We won...by a long shot! After the game we gave each other high fives.

"Alright girls, come here," Coach Jung called us over. We stood in a circle around him.

"Ok, practice will be at the same time, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," he told us. We all nodded.

"Remeber your teams because Coach Cambell and I have decided that after every practice we will scrimmage like that,"

"Yes!" the girls on my team said, we all high fived each other.

"Ok that's it you are free to go!" he said. Surprisingly Tanya didn't say anything, thank god! I changed quickly then went out into the gym where Edward was sprawled out across the bleachers. I looked around to make sure that neither of the coachs was around, then walked up to him and sat down on his legs. His eyes flew open but closed again when he saw it was me.

"Tired?" I asked him. He nodded not opening his eyes.

"Well then how bout we go get some sleep," he smiled then sat up. I hopped off his legs and he stood up stretching, his hair was wet with sweat (HAHA THAT RHYMED) but he was still gorgeous. I sighed, I was one lucky girl, the most gorgeous guy in school just happened to be in love with me.

"Let's go!" he said. We walked back to his room since Alice was in mine and Connor was at football practice. We walked through his door and I kicked my tennis shoes off. Edward went to the little mini fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. He turned the TV on.

"What do you wanna watch babe?" he asked.

"I don't care, I'm just gonna fall asleep anyways," he laughed.

"How bout Harry Potter?"

"Sounds good to me, but the 4th one I like that one best. He laughed.

"Ok," he put the movie in pressed play when the menu came up then came uver to his bed sitting down and kicking his shoes off. He layed down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against him and closed my eyes, I was asleep before the first word was even said. It felt like I was asleep for minutes when I heard a door slam, my eyes flew open but it was only Connor.

"Oh my bad!" he whispered. I laughed and turned around Edward was still sleeping.

"How was practice?" I asked Connor, looking at the TV, the movie was still on Harry was in the maze, looking for the tri wizard cup.

"It was good, you?" he said sitting down on his bed and taking his shirt off.

"It was fun, after practice we scrimmaged and it was me, Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper and some other people,on a team, we totally creamed 'em!" I said. He laughed.

"That's good!" he said. I sighed.

"Well I better get going," I said. I tried to stand up and Edward's first reaction was to grip me tighter, I laughed and broke his grip. He opened his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm gonna go back to the dorm," I said kissing his lips lightly.

"Alright, be careful!" he said before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. I kissed his forehead then grabbed my shoes and pulled them on.

"Bye Connor!" I said giving him a hug then walking out the door. I jogged to my dorm, since I was alone. I reached it safely. Alice was gone, her and Jasper were officially a couple now and they were out ona date tonight. School didn't start for a whole nother week, so we could stay out as long as we wanted. I pulled my shoes off and went to then kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. There was a knock on my door. I opened it and Edward stood in my doorway, his eyes were tired and his hair was messy, well it always messy, but anyway. He smiled and walked into the room.

"Sorry but I couldn't stay away!" he said. I wrapped my arms around his chest and kissed his lips. We pulled away and went to the bed. We were both so tired that as soon as his head hit the pillow Edward was out and as soon as my head hit his chest I was out.

**ALRIGHT HIT THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**KENDYLL**


	10. First Day of School

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND TO EVERYONE WHO PUT THIS STOrY ON THEIR ALERTS...OR FAVS...OR WHO pUT ME ON THEIR FAVS THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO HAPPY!! WELL PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN AFTER READING THIS!!**

First Day Of School!

"Bella get up we have to get ready!" Alice yelled at me. I groaned and threw a pillow at her. She laughed, then I felt a hard smack on my butt, causing me to fly into the air and rub my backside.

"What did you do that for?" I asked her.

"You needed to get up...don't worry about picking out your clothes I already have them layed out for you, all you have to do is take a shower and put them on," she said smiling.

"Thanks Alice," I said going to the bathroom. I quickly showered and blow dried my hair, letting it fall in its normal bouncy wave. I brushed my teeth then walked outside, into the room, pulling on a pair of under wear and a bra, I looked out the outfit that Alice had layed out, I had to admit it was very cute, she had out out a short light pink, blue and white plaid skirt, with a light blue blouse that had three buttons at the middle of the bust, there was a white cami with lace trim to wear under it, and a pair of white knee high high heel boots.

"Alice it's adorable!" I said hugging her. She hgged me back.

"I know!" I hit her shoulder playfully and pulled on my clothes. I grabbed my back pack and purse and was about to walk out the door with Alice when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Alice questioningly and she just shrugged. I opened it and standing in my door way was the most gorgeous guy ever.

"Edward!" I said at the same time that Alice said, "Jasper!"

Jasper walkied in a hugged Alice. I threw my arms around Edward and kissed his lips lightly. He chuckled.

"I brought breakfast!" he said, holding up a bag of Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

"Yum!" I said, "but we're gonna have to eat on the way there, we're gonna be late!"

"Ok!" he said. For the first time I looked at what he was wearing. He had on a Hollister striped polo, a pair of light denim jeans and Nike Shox.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said grabbing his hand and walking out the door, leaving it open since Alice and Jasper were walking out behind us. Edward opened the bag and pulled out a doughnut out and handing it to me. I took it and bit into it moaning. Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. He took one out for himself then handed the bag back to Jasper. I had every class with either Jasper Connor or Edward. My first class was trig, I had it with Connor and Edward's class was right across the hall. We reached the door, and Edward held it open for me, then wrapped his arm around my waist. The hall was very crowded, when we walked in every girl stared at Edward and started giggling, but when they saw his arm around my waist they stopped and glared at me.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Whay are they all staring at me?" I whispered to him.

"They're just jealous because your so beautiful," he told me kissing the side of my forehead. I blushed and moved closer to his side. All the way to class girls were either staring at Edward and giggling or staring at me and glaring. We reached my classroom and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm right across the hall," he told me.

"I'll be fine," I said. He nodded and turned and went to his class. I turned around and the only people in the clssroom were Connor and the teacher, who was Coach Jung.

"Hey Bella," then he looked at Connor then back at me, confused.

"We're twins," I told him. He nodded and turned to the board to write somthing on it. I sat down next to Connor and hit his shoulder.

"Have a nice night?" I asked.

"Great!" he said. I laughed. More people filed into the classroom and to my uter dismay Tanya and her posy walked in. When she noticed me she rolled her eyes then took her seat. Once the final bell rang, Coach Jung turned around and smiled.

"We have two new students," he looked at us and smiled, "will you please stand up and introduce yourselves." Me and Connor sighed and stood up. Everyone's mouth dropped open, except for Tanya and her group.

"Are they twins?" I heard some people whispering.

"They're HUGE!" I heard some other people whisper. I smiled.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said sitting back down.

"And I'm Connor Swan," Connor said following me and sitting down.

"Ok, everyone take out your books and turn to page 25, and don't groan because I don't care if it's the first day back you are going to do work," the class went by surprisingly fast and I finished my homework in class so I wouldn't have to do anything after basketball practice. The beel rang and I gathered up my things and went to the door. Edward was waiting outside with a smile playing on his lips. I was walking right behind Tanya, who was wiggling her butt, in a way that was suppossed to be sexy.

"Hi Edward," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey," he said, pushing past her not taking his eyes off of me. He came up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. Tanya's face fell in horror.

"How was class?" he asked me grabbing my hand and walking to our next class that we thankfuly had together.

"It was fine," I said smiling. He kissed my forehead as we passed by Tanya. When we were out of hearing distance I busted out laughing. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Oh my gosh did you see her face?" I asked between giggles. He shook his head looking confused. Awwww he looked so adorable.

"Who's face?" he asked.

"Tanya...you said hey to her when she said hi Edward," I said looking at him.

"I did? Huh I guess I was just so wrapped in how beautiful you are that I didn't notice," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure lover boy," he laughed. We walked into ummm...what class did I have...oh yeah Biology, we walked in and sat together at a lab table. The teacher walked in a few minutes after the bell rang.

"Sorry I'm late kids I was in a meeting," we all nodded.

"Oh it looks like we have a new face, umm...Isabella Swan is it?" he asked looking down at a clipboard in his hand.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Ok well I hope you enjoy it here at Ileria," he said. I smiled and looked at Edward.

"I will, thank you," I told him.

"Alright, I'm gonna pass out boxes with slides and I want you all to go get a micrscope from the back, and I will tell you the istructions when you are seated." Edward stood up and brought a microscope back to the desk.

"Ok the slides in the box are out of order, you need to correctly lable them and put them in the right order...here are your sheets," he said passing 'em out. I clipped the first slide in and looked in. I gave Edward the name and he wrote it down. We were the first ones done, I looked around and some kids had their books under the table and some were flipping back in forth between two slides looking confused. Edward grabbed my hand in his and kissed it. The teacher walked over to our desk and looked over Edward's shoulder at our worksheet.

"Ahhh...Mr. Cullel don't you think Bella should've gotten a try?" he asked. Edward chuckled.

"Actually Mr. Braden she answered 3 of the 5,"

"Oh alright then," he said taking up our worksheet and putting it on his desk. We sat there for the rest of the class while everyone tried to figure it out. The beel rang and not everyone was done so we didn't have any homework. I had my next class with Jasper, it went by slowly but we didn't have any homework, my next class was with Connor again, and again we didn't have any homework. At lunch time Edward led me to what I thought would be the cafeteria but I was arong he led me outside to this courtyard, that had all kinds of different places to eat. Alice was waving us over to a table, with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. Edward led me over to the table and we sat down.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll just pick off of whatever you're eating," I told him. He nodded, stood up pulling me with him. He walked over to a pizza place and ordered a pepperoni pizza. They guy behind the register kept staring at me and winking. I rolled my eyes and I could've sworn I heard Edward growl. I wrapped both my arms around his waist and he put one around my shoulder. The boys face fell and when he turned to put our order in I smiled. Edward got his pizza and went back to the table. He picked up a slice and bit off it. I grabbed one too and started eating it.

"Do you know when our first game is Alice?" she shruged.

"Uh uh I have no idea," I looked at Rose and she shook her head.

"It's on Friday, the girls play at 5:00 then the boys is after," Edward told me.

"Awesome!" I said. We finished lunch and went to class. I had History then Art then Athletics.

I had athletics with Connor Jasper and Edward, which was great, but I also had it with Tanya, Lauren and Jessica, which wasn't so great. We had free period so me Edward Jasper and Connor played two on two.

"Connor, I'll play on your team, because your not that good," I laughed.

"Hey!" he said hitting my shoulder playfully.

"Alright Bella you get ball first," Edward said handing me the ball and guarding me. I held it in my arms tucked into my side so Edward couldn't reach it. I couldn't see a way around him and Connor was having no luck getting around Jasper, so I threw the ball up and the ball swished through the net. Connor gave me a high five and I checked the ball to Edward. He was closer to me so I couldn't shoot I tried to go around him but he stole the ball from me. We played till the bell rang, they won. Connor left to go to foot ball practice but me Edward and Jasper stayed in the gym waiting fo the coaches to show up so we could start practicing. Rose and Alice showed up, waved to us and went to the locker room to get changed. Tanya and her friends were at a different hoop, but Tanya was staring at me and Edward. I decided to be a little mean. The coaches weren't around so when Edward was facing my way I ran and jumped in his arms, he wrapped his arms around my bottom and I threw mine around his shoulders and kissed him. He kissed me back until Jasper coughed "coaches" at us.

I hopped out of his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips one more time. I looked over at Tanya who was glaring daggers at me. I smiled sweetly and smacked Edward on the butt.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling. I laughed.

"I don't know, I just felt like hitting your but that's all," he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Ok girls circle up over here," Coach Jung called to us. I ran over to our court and stood in the circle by Alice and Rose.

"Alright some of you know already but I'm telling this to our newbies, our first game is on Friday at 5:00, you need to be in the gym at 4:45 so we can warm up, we will play before the guys and I ask that you all stay and support them," we nodded, I would be staying even if coach hadn't said anything.

"Alright then let's practice," he said rubbing his hands together. We worked on moves for our positions today, Rose Alice and I could already do everything so we manely just helped everyone and did what the coach asked. At the end of practice we scrimmaged again, and agin our team won. We all high fived each other and went into the locker room. I changed into my regular clothed, I would just take a shower when I got to the room. I walked to the door, and when I looked out I saw Tanya with her hands on Edward's chest.

**OOOOHHH CLIFFY MAN IM EVIL...WHAT WERE EDWARD AND TANYA DOING?? HMMMMM I WONDER WELL REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!! **

**KENDYLL**


	11. Game Day

**OK SO I COULDN'T WAIT THAT LONG TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED SO IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW THEN :P NAH IM JUST KIDDING I DONT CARE I JUST LIKE TO GET REVIEWS THATS ALL!!**

My eyes flew open, how could he do this? Instead of running away I opened the door slightly so they couldn't see me there but I could hear them.

"Tanya get your hands off me!" said Edward pushing her hands away.

"Oh come on Edward you know you want me," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tanya stop, you're crazy I will never want you I will only ever want Bella, so stop it," I opened the door all the way, and they both looked at me. Edward's face was scared.

"Bella, I swear I didn't do anything," he said looking worried.

"Tanya what the heck do you think your doing?" I asked her.

"I'm talking to Edward," she said. I grabbed her arms and ripped them off from around Edward's neck.

"Get your hands off of him you slut," she gasped and slapped me. My head flew to my the left. I turned and gave her the most evil smile ever. She looked scared.

"You did not just slap me," I said. She put her hands on her hips and nodded her head snottily once. Edward smirked behind her. I pulled my fist back and smashed it into her face, she flew back into the bleachers and Edward's face dropped in shock his mouth hanging open in an "o", I walked over to her and picked her up by the fornt of her shirt and lifted her up.

"Two things," I spat at her, "if you ever lay a finger on my boyfriend agin you will get round two, and if you go running to any teacher or your mommy telling them that I hit you you will get round two, understand?" I asked. She nodded, I let go of her shirt and she ran off to the locker room to check her perfect nose, pft, she wasn't even bleeding, I smirked, then turned to a still surprised Edward, I heard squeals of joy.

"Bella that was so awesome!" one of my teammates Peyton said.

"I've been wanting to do that forever, it's about time someone was brave enough to stand up to her and put her in her right place," she said, a bunch of other girls nodded. I smiled.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called, I looked up and I saw Rose and Alice running to me.

"What happened?" they asked. I sighed.

"I came out of the locker room and Tanya was all over Edward, I told her to keep her hands off of him, I called her a slut, and she slapped me, so I hit her," I told them no sign of remorse in my voice. They busted out laughing, Alice turned into Jasper's chest and started punding it. I laughed with them and heard a familiar chuckle behind me, finally he came out of it. I grabbed Edward's hand and walked out of the gym with him Alice, Rose and Jasper. Connor and Emmet were still in football practice so we decided to go watch them. We stopped and got hot dogs on the way, we sat in the blechers and watched the guys practice. It was starting to get dark and with it came a chilly breeze, I shivered and Edward handed me his letterman jacket, it had patches, for state champs in 2006 and 2007 then first team all-district two years in a row, MVP for two years in a row and a number twenty-three on the arms, all for basketball, it was black with red sleeves, there was a big I on the front right, then Edward was stitched on the left, Cullen was patched on the back in thick block letters. I slid my arms gratefully into it and leaned into Edward's side, the jacket smelt so good, it smelled like Edward, I don;t know what that scent is it doesn't have a name but it was wonderful. It started to rain, the guys stayed on the field, but we left. Edward walked me back to my room and I handed him back his jacket.

"Keep it," he told me kissing me lips passionately. He pulled away and I sighed. He kissed my lips lightly once more than turned around and jogged away. I went into the room where Alice was already in.

"You got his jacket?" she asked pouting slightly. I nodded.

"Don't worry Alice, Jasper will give you his he just didn't have it with him," I assured her wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulder. She nodded.

"Oh my gosh Bella did you see that courtyard?" she asked. I laughed and nodded.

"It has a freaking mall!" she squealed, of course Alice would notice anything with shopping.

"We are so going after school tomorrow,"

"Alright Alice, will go right after practice ok?"

"YAY!" she squealed.

"Can I have the shower first?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed my PJ's and walked ino the bathroom, I quickly showered, changed then crawled into my bed. I heard the water turn on in the bathroom, and that with the mixed sound of the rain helped me fall asleep quickly.

**Friday!**

I woke up on my own today. Alice was already awake, and there was an outfit layed out on my bed when I got out, a pair of jeans, an Ileyria tank top my Nike Shox and Edward's jacket. I pulled everything on grabbed my purse and backpack, then walked out the door. It was still raining, so we met Jasper and Edward in the lobby they both had umbrella's on their shoulders. Jasper had given Alice his letterman the next day, so both guys were in jeans and Ileyria hoodies. They each gave us a quick peck on the lips, then Edward opened the door and his umberella, I linked arms with him and he held it over both pf us. We walked quickly to our classes. There were big red and black posters all over the walls, with sayings like, Goodluck Armadillos, or Go Ileryia! I laughed and said goodbye to Edward at my classroom door.

Before I knew it Athletics was over and me Alice, Rose and the guys were walking to the courtyard to get a quick bite before the game. We just had Subway sandwiches and a bottle of water. We walked back to the gym, and Edward gave me a quick kiss before I went through the door. We were the first ones, there, I pulled my shirt off and pulled on the black jersey that had Ileyria on the front in red lettering, Swan and a number 9 were on the back...9 was my lucky number. Alice was 1 and Rose was 16. After we were dressed everyone started showing up, I sat on a bench and pulled on my ankle brace and my basketball shoes. Alice and Rose had there's on too and we high fived each other, getting pumped for the game. The coach walked in once we were all dressed.

"Ok we're ready for this, I know I've told you your positions but I'm just gonna say it again...Alice sarting point...Rose and Bella sarting posts and...Peyton and Tanya starting wings." we all nodded.

"Bella you will be doing tip-off," he pointed at me, and I nodded.

"Ok girls we're ready you're gonna do great!" we all stood up and lined up at the door. I got last in line, since I was captain I was suppossed to come out last, Tanya wasn't to happy about that, apparently she's been captain for the past two years and I took that away from her. The announcer named us off one at a time, infront of me wre Alice and Rose.

"Number 1, Alice Swan!" loud cheering and Alice ran out of the door.

"Number 16, Rosalie Swan!" more cheering then I was the only one in the room.

"And Ladies and Gentlemen, you Girls Ileyria Captain, Bella Swan!!" I heard loud cheering and feet stomping, I ran out of the door, and the noise was crazy, I lifted my arms up to the cheering and I ran to the other side of the court shook hands with the teams coach and the refs, I ran to the circle where my teammates where waiting and once I got my had up we started jumping.

"HooHooHooHoo...Armadillos!" We split apart and grabbed a ball. All along the front row, the guys team was sitting, I caught Edward's eye and he smiled and stuck his thumbs up, I winked at him and smiled back. We had set up two line lay-ups, we warmed up until the buzzer sounded and it was time to start playing. The other team and mine gathered around the circle getting ready to snag the tip. I put one foot on the line and bent my knees, the other girl who I was taller than did the same thing. The ref came into the middle and put the ball between us. He threw it up and I jumped, tipped the ball to Alice and ran to my poisition. Alice dribbled up at the top of the court and held up number four with her fingers. Rose ran over and screened my defense, I used it and was wide open, Alice threw me the ball and I turned and shot. It bounced off the backboard and went in. The team was good, they always stayed right behind. Close to the end they were 1 point behind, and I fouled a girl, she shot and made both her free throws, Alice passed the ball to Tanya who shot from the three point line, it bounced on the rim and the other team go the re-bound, they missed, and Rose got the rebound I ran out to the middle and called her name.

"ROSE!!" she threw the ball to me and there were two seconds left. I took 1 dribble and stepped onto the half court line at one second I threw the ball at the hoop, the buzzer sounded right when I let go of the ball. The gym was completley quiet. The ball flew through the air towards the basket and swished through the net. The Ileyria side went crazy, I threw my arms into the air and fell to my knees. I heard loud joyous screaming and arms were lifting me up. I jumoed up and threw my arms around my teammates.

"Bella that was amazing!"

"Way to go Bella!" then I saw Edward running down onto the court. I ran to meet him and jumped in his arms. I threw one of my arms around his neck the other into the air making a number 1 with my finger. Everyone was cheering my name and it felt good, I was the game hero. All of a sudden I was out of Edward's arms and I had one leg on each Edward and Connor's shoulders. everyone kept coming up to me and congratulating me. Finally the court cleared off and everyone went back to their seats to watch the guys game. Everyone would still say good job or congratulate me as I grabbed bottle of gatorade and sat in the seat the Edward was in. The boys were in the locker room preparing for the game. Rosalie and Alice sat down on either side of me.

"Bella that shot was amazing!" Alice said, holding her hand up. I smacked it.

"Thanks!!" I said.

"All right ladies and gentlemen your Ileyria Amradillos!" we all jmped up and started cheering. The announcer called out a few guys then Jasper came out.

"Number 5, Jasper Hale!"

"Woohooo go Jasper!" we screamed.

"And your Ileyria boys captain, Edward Cullen!" Edward ran out of the locker room and all the girls started screaming.

"Go Edward!"

"We love you Edward!"

"You're so HAWT, Edward!!" Rosalie put an arms around my shoulder and squeezed.

"Just ignore it Bells, he loves you and you only!" I nodded.

"Woohooo Come on Edward!" I yelled. He caught my eye and grinned crookedly, thee girls behind me thought he was smiling at them.

"Oh my gosh did you see that he smiled at me!"

"No he smiled at me!" I tuned it out. Rose turned around to face them.

"Actually girls he smiled at Bella...his GIRLFRIEND," she told them. Their faces fell, but they soon regained composure and glared at me, I rolled my eyes and turned back around. The game started, Jasper tipped the ball to Edward who dribbled at the top of the court, he was being double teamed so he shot from the three-point line and it swished through the net. I high fived Alice and Rose.

"Way to go Edward!" I screamed, he looked at me and winked. This game went by less stressful, the guys stayed comfortably in the lead, at the end of the game Edward made one last three-pointer and we all jumped up and ran onto the court. I threw my arms around Edward.

"You did great!" I told him. He kissed me on the lips.

"So did you, that shot was amazing!" he told me.

"Hey can we get a picture for the paper?" a reporter asked us. We nodded.

"Right here will be fine," he told us. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned into him and there was a bright flash.

"Thanks!" the man said before walking off.

"Well mister MVP I'm gonna go get changed," I told him kissing his lips lightly. He nodded and I walked to the girls locker room. I took my uniform off and but it in the big laundry cart. I pulled on my jeans and tank top then pulled my arms through the sleeves of Edward's jacket. I grabbed my gym bag and backpack then walked out the locker room door, Edward had his back to me and he was talking to one of his team mates. They were the only ones in the gym. Wow it cleared out fast. I dropped my bags on the bleachers and Edward didn't turn so I ran and hopped on his back. I kissed his neck.

"Boo!" he smiled. His teammate that I recognized as Cody from my P.E. clas, rolled his eyes. I stuck my toungue out at him and he laughed.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said, "you ready?" I nodded and slid off his back. I grabbed my bags but Edward took them away from me, I rolled my eyes and hopped back on his back. He laughed and walked out the gym. There weren't very many people in the dark courtyard so it was pretty easy to get back to the dorms. Edward dropped me off at my room and kissed me on the lips.

"Goodnight Bella," he sighed.

"Goodnight I siad taking my bags from him and walking into my door. Alice was already asleep so I tiptoed to the shower and, quickly hopped in. I got out pulled on a pair of cropped abercrombie fleece shorts and a tank top. I got in bed and quickly fell asleep.

**ALRIGHTY SO BELLA'S A BEAST AIN'T SHE!! I MEAN THAT GAME WINNING SHOT EVEN I WASN;T EXPECTING THAT IT JUST KIND OF POPPED INTO MY HEAD!! ANYHOO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**KENDYLL**


	12. Lucas and Nathan

**OPEY DOPEY, I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING FOR BETRAYED AS MUCH AS I HAVE BEEN FOR THIS ONE AND IM SORRY I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE THAT STORY SOON BUT I GOT AN IDEA FOR THIS AND I WANTED TO USE IT SO HERE YOOU GO NEXT CHAPTER!!**

Despite how late i went to bed I woke up early in the morning, 6:00 AM to be exact, and I felt great I decided to go running. I saw a side walk that went all the way around the school so I would run that. I got up and pulled on and Under Armour sports bra and a pair of soffee shorts. I put my ipod in the arm band case and wrapped it around my arm. I left a note for Alice and slowly walked out the door. I tiptoed down the hallway and stepped into the elevator. I exited the lobby and stepped onto the side walk I put it on shuffle and started running. I wasn't running for very long when I came up on the basket ball courts I saw three guys playing, then i noticed messy bronze hair, it was Edward and he was shirtless, he was playing with two guys from the team, I didn't remeber their names but I knew that they were twins. I smiled, took my head phones out of my ear, wrapped around my neck and leaned against the opening of the big fence that surrounded the court. They were playing ruffly, the didn't even notice me until, one of the twins truned around and sw me, his outh fell open and he hit his twin on the elbow and pointed at me.

"Dude check it out," he whispered. I smiled. Edward turned around to see why they weren't playing, and saw me, his mouth fell open and he mirrored the the look I was getting from the twins. I laughed. I looked down and then suddenly remembered I was only wearing a sports bra and little shorts, and I had beads of sweat dripping down my stomach. Edward shook his head then walked in between the twins smacking the backs of their head.

"Ow, dude what was that for?" they asked in unison.

"That's my girlfriend guys,"

"Oh my bad, but dude your girlfriend has a friggin six pack," they said. Edward rolled his eys, came up to me and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked. I laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said. He laughed and I shrugged.

"I just woke up and felt like running," he nodded.

"Ok but next time can you run with a little more clothing on please?" he asked.

"Why, do I look bad?"

"Absolutely not, as you can tell by those two, but because I don't want to have to fight off every guy in the whole school," the twins coughed and put their heads down. I blushed. Edward chuckled.

"Do you wanna play?" one of the twins asked.

"Sure...um..."

"Lucas...and he's Nathan," I nodded and shook their hands.

"Ok so Lucas has the freckle above his lip," they laughed and nodded.

"Can I warm up before we play?" I asked. Edward nodded and handed me the ball. I stepped on the three point line and looked at Edward, I winked and shot, I looked to dee if it made it and I saw the ball swoosh through the net. I looked at Luke and Nate. They both had their mouths hanging open.

"Ok she is so on my team," Luke and Nate both said at the same time. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry boys she's mine, wait on second thought...Luke she can be on your team," I looked at him questioningly. He looked down at me.

"I want to gaurd you I don;t want them putting their hands all over you," then he bent his head down to whisper in my ear, "that's my job," I shivered and blushed.

"Ok let's start playing," I said stepping away from Edward. He laughed.

"Ok Luke, I'm feeling especially nice today so your team can have the bell first," Edward said. I hit his shoulder and he laughed. I gave Luke the ball first since I liked to play in my position. I stepped on one of the blocks and Edward came up and stood in front of me, playing defense. Luke checked the ball, and I saw a way for him to get away through him but there was no way he would be able to get around Edward, I waved at him and got his attention, he nodded, so I pointed at my self then at Edward and mouthed I got it covered. He nodded. I got infront of Edward and kissed him on the lips, he was about to pull back but he gave in and started kissing me back. I heard a laugh then ball dribbled next to me, and I pulled back looking up, Luke had made it.

"Hey Bella cheated," said Nate. I laughed and looked at Edward and he was froening at me.

"Bella...you know I can't stop when you start kissing me,"

"I don't know what your talking about," I said walking away from him and giving Luke a high five.

"Good job Bella," he said, I laughed.

Luke checked to Nathan again but this time he couldn't get around him, so I ducked under Edward's arm and Luke passed it to me, but when I was shooting Edward ran his fingers along my exposed thigh, making me lose concentration, I shot and it bounced of the rim. I looked at Edward and scoweled.

"Payback," he said kissing me then puickly pulling back and turning to Nate to give him a high five. We played for about another hour, none of us keepig score, playing basically street ball always trash talking. I was in the middle in the of a shot when my phone rang. I sighed.

"What Alice?" I asked after looking at the caller ID.

"Bella! Where are you?" she asked worried.

"I was running but now I'm playing basketball with Edward, Luke and Nate. Didn't you get my note?" I asked her.

"No," I heard her moving around, "Ohh here it is," she said.

"Oh well ok the reason I called was to tell you that me, you and Rose are going shopping outside of the campus, and before you aske...no Edward can not come, and neither can the twins," she told me.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because it's a girls only day, so no they can't come...now get your little athletic butt up here so we can get ready," she said.

"Alright I'm coming," the guys face fell when I said this. Awwwww...they were so cute.

"Awwwww Alice come on can they please come, you should see their faces," they stuck their bottom lips out and clasped their hands infront of them and got on their kness.

"I'm gonna send a pic," I took a picture of them and sent it to Alice. I heard a couple of beeps then Alice's voice came back on and I set it on speaker.

"Awwwww...ok they can come," she said. The guys jumped up.

"Yes...wait where are we going?" Luke asked. I laughed.

"You'll see, Edward get Jasper, Em, and Connor," Alice demended.

"Yes ma'am," he told her. she laughed then hung up.

"Ok so seriously where are we going?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to back out," they nodded.

"Ok we're all leaving and going shopping, then probably go eat,"

"Food!" Luke and Nate said.

"Yes food,"

"We're in," they said.

"Great we'll meet you guys around my car, Edward knows which one it is and we'll need to take another car because mine only has the wo front seats and teo llittle seats in the back,"

"Can I drive?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm driving," I told him, he pouted and I kissed his puffed out lip. He was so cute!

"Ok well I gotta go get ready, see ya in a minute, ya'll...and don't make fun of my accent," I told them, they busted out laughing. I turned and jogged away, I looked back and saw Edward smacking the twins on the back of the head again, because they were staring at me, I laughed and turned back around. I decided to take the stairs, I jogged up tem then burst through the door to my room.

"Finally, now go me and Rose already picked out you're outfit, but take a shower first because you stink," Alice said.

"Nice to see you too Alice," I said smiling. She rolled her eyes and pushed me into the bathroom throwing me one of Edward's t-shirts, that was like a dress. I showered quickly pulled on the t-shirt, and walked out to the room. Alice quickly grabbed me and sat me down at the little vanity. She started attacking my face with brushes and pencils. Rose put my hair into a pony tail, my bangs still down, and she curled the hair that was in the pony tail. Alice pulled me up and pushed me to the bed. Laying on it was, a pair of yellow short shorts form hollister, a white shirt with brown stitched on letters saying Hollister, and a pair of brown flip flops from Hollister. **(A/N: CLOTHES ON PROFILE)**

"Wow...Alice am I a billboard for Hollister or something?" I asked her.

"Ha ha...and no the outfit is just cute," I laughed., and pulled off the t-shirt pulling on the clothes.

"Bella you look hot!" Rose and Alice said. I smiled and grabbed my phone calling Edward.

"Bella?"

"Hey, are you at my car yet?"

"Um yea and you might have to wash it," he said my eyes widened.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh it wasn't me...Luke, Nate, Emmett and Jasper are all drooling on it," phew! I laughed.

"Ok I thought it was something major,"

"Nope, are you almost ready?"

"Yup we're walking out of the door right now," I said grabbing my purse, and walking out the door. Alice and Rose followed behind me.

"Wait!" I said. Alice stopped. I ran back through the door. I didn't know how long we would be out and it gets pretty cold at night. I grabbed Edward's jacket off the back of my chair and ran back out the door.

"Bye Edward see you in a minute," I told him.

"Bye love," we hung up. Me and the girls walked to the elevator and went to the lobby. We went to the parking lot and walked to my car. I saw, the twins, Connor, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all standing around my car. There was also a girl, I recognized as Angela. Connor was holding her hand, and I smiled.

"Hey guys!' we called, Edward looked up at me and smiled. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. Connor came over with Angela and gave me a tight hug, then moved on to Alice and Rose.

"Hi Angela," I said giving her a hug.

"Hi Bella,"

I looked and the other guys hadn't moved from their position, I laughed and walked up to them.

"This is yours Bella?" Nate asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"It's friggin amazing!" he told me, the others nodded. I laughed.

"Ok so Edward gets the passenger seat, the twins can ride in the back since everyone but Alice is too tall to fit back there, um...Connor you want to take your truck?" Connor had recently bought a new truck, an F350 Ford Super Duty, it's blue and HUGE! But he loves it so whatever. **(A/N: TRUCK ON PROFILE)**

"Sure," he said, grabbing Angela's hand.

"Ok...the rest of you can fit in there," they nodded and walked away towards the big huge truck. Nate and Luke scrambled into my car, Edward and I pushed our seats back and slid in. I put the key in the ignition and turned it, the engine purred to life. Luke and Nate groaned, I looked at Edward and we laughed. I threw the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. I stopped before pulling onto the highway and looked at Edward.

"You're gonna have to tell me where to go," I told him he laughed and pointed to the right. I turned the wheel and tapped the gas. Connor followed behind me in his truck. I followed Edward's directions and we pulled into a huge parking garage. As soon as i stepped out I heard a loud scream. I hurried out and looked over at Connor's truck. Alice was jumping up and down a huge smile on her face. She ran over to me and grabbed my arms making me jump up a down with her.

"This mall is so BIG!" she squealed. I laughed and put my hands on her shoulders and pushed down so that she wasn't jumping any more.

"Alice calm down," she stopped jumping but was stll slightly boucing on the balls of her feet. Jasper walked up to her and grabbed her hand she, took off for the stairs not even waiting for the rest of us. Emmett and Rose grabbed each others hand and followed Alice, they were followed by Connor and Angela. I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and put my hand in the back pocket of his jeans. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked together to the stairs. At the bottom everyone was waiting. We all walked through big glass doors into the mall. Alice was looking around with her mouth hanging open, I laughed but she didn't even notice.

"Where are we going first?" I asked. Everyone but Alice shrugged.

"Let's just walk around until we find something," Rose suggested. We all nodded and walked through the big depertment store, looking at things occasionally. When we walked ou I turned around and saw that we were in, Neiman Marcus. I smiled and turned back around. We passed by Hollister and went in. We decided to just go around so we went through the girls clothes first. I saw a cute white denim skirt and decided I would get it, I grabbed my size and slung it over my arm. I picked up a blue shirt that matched with the belt and slung that over my shoulder. I went into the dressing room and made sure it fit. It looked adorable so I kept it. I came out and caught up with everyone, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him, I looked around and saw a boy staring at me when he saw me looking he smiled and licked his lips. My face twisted in disgust and I leaned closer into Edward. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at the guy, well more like glaring. I saw the boy notice Edward, then quickly walk away. I smiled. Alice, and Rose had picked out some clothes and I saw Angela holding up a cute skirt and staring at it. I let go of Edward and walked up to her.

"That would look adorable on you," I told her. She smiled.

"Eh, I don't think I'll get it," I looked at her and she shrugged. I smiledand picked it up, carrying it to register.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you this skirt," I told her.

"I can't let you do that," she said.

"Yes you can and you are,"

"Bella..."

"Ang...please...do you kno how happy my brother looks when he's around you...it's the least I could do," she sighed, and I threw my arms around her. The guy behind the counter put the skirt that I got for Ang in a seperate bag than the one for my stuff, the guy handed us the bags but before I could grab them, Edward had mine and Connor had Angela's. We waited outside for Alice to pay for her stuff, when she finally came out we walked off. We were in Abercrombie when I was getting cold.

"Edward I'm gonna go get your jacket...Angela's gonna come with me, so dont worry I'll be fine," I added when he opened his mouth to say something. He nodded and I kissed his lips quickly. Me and Angela walked out to the parking garage and up the stairs, she waited by the the trunk while I got his jacket. I was reaching in the car and saw that I left my phone I grabbed it and heard and the jacket. I heard a scream and I flew around and saw Angela in some guys arms struggling to get free.

"Hey, let her go!" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything. I took one step towards him and pulled my fist back and it connected with his jaw. He let go of Angela and I grabbed her pulling her behind me. I walked up to the guy, and hit him in the stomach, then once more in the face, I kicked his crotch, and he crawled away, to an old car, he got in and drove off. I turned to Angela.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded and a few tears spilled down her cheeks. I grabbed Edward's jacket slid my arms through it and out my phone in the big pocket. I locked my car than went back to Angela. She was full on crying now. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the stairs, we went down them and into the mall. A few clerks and customers stared at us but I ignored them. We walked out of Neiman Marcus and I pulled my phone out, and called Edward.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine but where are ya'll?"

"Um we're outside Abercrombie we didn't want ya'll to have to look for us," he said worried.

"Ok we're on our way," I said hanging up. I led Angela in the direction of Abercrombie. We soon saw their heads and Connor's eye caught mine, he swa Angela who was crying still and took of running towards us.

"Angela...baby what's wrong?" he asked. She fell into his arms and sobbed harder. Edward came running up.

"What happened?" he asked, then suck in a gasp of air.

"Bella what happened to your hand?" he asked. I looked down and saw that it had split open when i hit that guy and it was bleeding and swollen. Everyone came running up then and sw my hand, and gasped.

"Bella," Edward said angrily, "what the hell happened to your hand?"

"I punched a guy," I said looking up at him.

"You what?" he yelled.

"This guy cam up to Angela when I was getting your jacket and he grabbed her, he wouldn't let her go so I hit him, in the face the stomach then the face again then I kneed him in the crotch.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett yelled, high-fiving my un hurt hand. Connor was rubbing the back of Angela's hair. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on let's go get your hand fixed," he said, I nodded and he led me away. Connor picked Angela up and held her in his arms like a little kid. She tucked her head into his chest. We walked to this little medical emergency thingy. We walked through the door and the plump little woman jumped up.

"Oh what happened dear?"

"Her and her friend were attacked in the parking lot and she defended herself by punching the guy, but hurt herself doing it," Edward said as I turned stop sigh red.

"Oh dear, you were attacked?"

"Well my friend was...he was trying to take her, but I hit him, three times," I said smiling proudly. The woman laughed.

"Ok well let's get that hand fixed up," she said pulling me to the little crinkly paper covered bed. She lightly rubbed off the blood with a wet cloth. She looked at me apologetically, and pulled out a spray bottle.

"Ok dear you might want to grab something," she told me. I reached and connected with Edward's hand. She smiled then put the spray bottle by my hand, she squirted and I felt and bruning pain in my hand. I turned my head into Edward's chest and squeezed his hand as hard as I could. He wrapped his arm around my back and rubbed it soothingly. She kept spraying and the pain icreased. It felt like my hand was on fire. A few tears escaped my eyes and rolled onto Edward's shirt. She finally stopped spraying but the pain was still there. I raised my head up from Edward's chest but kept my hand in his, and he picked up his arm, wiped away the tear saints, then put his hand back on my back.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ok I'm gonna see if you broke anything," my eyes widened.

"Alright will you flex your fingers for me," I did and only felt pain from the cut stretching, and a little soreness that would probably just be a bruise.

"Ok well you didn't break anything, I'm gonna wrap it then your free to go," I sighed in relief. The nurse put a pad down on my cut that wouldn't stick to it when I took it off. She wrapped that in gauze then patted my knee.

"Alright sweetie you can go now," she told me with a smile. I hopped off of the bed and looked at everyone. Angela wa sitting in Connor's lap, she was smiling atleast...Emmett must've told her something funny. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Edward grabbed my un-bandaged hand.

"Thank you," we both said politely. She nodded, and we walked back into the little office. We passed by a bowl, and I grabbed a loilipop out of it. I took the wrapper off and popped it in my mouth. I looked up at Edward and smiled. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I pulled it out of mouth.

"Are we leaving?" he nodded.

"Good," I said. Connor was holding Angela close to his side, and looking around, with a murderous expression, my face fell when I saw him and Edward's grip tightened around me. We walked back to the cars, Nate and Luke, hopped in the back and I let Edward drive. When I sat down Luke put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked. I smiled and touched his hand.

"Yeah Luke I'm fine I promise," he patted my shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill that guy," he said.

"You're gonna have a lot of help doing it too," Edward said grabbing my hand, and resting our intertwined fingers on his thigh. I rolled my eyes, and squeezed his hand. He laughed. I plugged my ipod in and played Motley Crue.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you listen to Motley Crue?" Nate and Luke asked at the same time. I laughed.

"Why does everyone seem so shocked by that?"

"Well probably becasue all the girls here always play that stupid rap or pop...you're the first girl I've met that listens to rock," Nate said. I laughed again.

"Oh yeah, I listen to Motley Crue, Sixx: A.M., Guns 'N' Roses, Metalica-"

"Metalica!?" Luke said. I laughed and turned arond to face him nodding.

"Awesome...I like this girl Edward," he said. Me and Edward busted out laughing. I was crying I was laughing so hard. Edward pulled into the campus and we got out of the car. I looked in the back seat.

"Bye guys," I sia closing the door.

"Hey Bella let us out," they yelled.

"Nah!" I said closing the door more.

"Bella seriously come on, please," I sighed.

"Okay since you asked nicely, I said pulling the seat forward, Edward doing the same on the other side. Nate and Luke hopped out. I laughed. It was eerily quiet and dark. I ran over to Edward and wrapped my arm around his waist. He wrapped his around my shoulder and kissed the side of my forehead. Connor's truck pulled up beside my car and everyone piled out. Connor opened the back seat and grabbed Angela's sleeping form. He said good buy to us and carried her off towards the girls dorm. Alice and Jasper went off towards the boys dorm and Emmett went with Rose to the girls. I gave Luke and Nate a hug, then walked with Edward back to my room. As soon as we were on the elevator Edward's lips were on mine. He picked me up and pressed me against the elevator wall. I ran my fingers through his hair, and his were on my waist. There was a ding and the doors opened. Edward removed his lips from mine but didn't set me on my feet, we walked to my room, he still had my car keys so he opened the door. He walked straight to the bed, and layed me down on it then, got on top of me. His lips instantly crushing mine. He pulled his jacket off of me and threw it across the room. He moved his lips to my collar bone where he lightly kissed up and down. I pulled his lip back to mine. I pulled away.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said. He sighed then rolled off of me and layed back on the bed closing his eyes. I grabbed his button down shirt that he had thrown off, up from the floor, a clean bra and underwear than went to the shower. I left the bandage on because I didn't want Edward to see it and stop kissing me. I showered than got out. I ran a brush through my hair, and pulled on my undergarments and buttoned his shirt up around me. It smelled so good. It went to about mid thigh, and the sleeves went out to where I couldn't see my hands at all. I pushed em up and walked out to my room. Edward was facing the window but I don't think he was asleep. I ran and jumped on him stradling his stomach. Edward's eyes widened then he brought my face down to his so that my ears were at his mouth.

"You should where my clothes more often...look hot," he whispered. I shivered then crushed my lips to his. We stayed like that for hours until I finally pulled away and snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight love," he said.

"Goodnight Edward," I said before falling into a deep sleep.

**ALRIGHT I WAS TIRED OF GUYS ALWAYS GETTING TO BE SAVIORS I WANTED PEOPLE TO SEE THAT GIRLS CAN DEFEND THEMSELVES TOO. ANYHOO...THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!! BELLA'S A BEAST!! YOU KNOW THE DRIL...REVIEW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	13. Under the Bridge, that night

**GUESS WHAT EVERYONE!! I GOT A NEW WORD THINGY MABOB!! AND IT HAS SPELL CHECK!! YAY!! NO MORE SPELLING AND GRAMAR ERRORS!! OK SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON GCTPS!!**

"_**Good night love," he said.**_

"_**Good night Edward," I said before falling into a deep sleep.**_

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

The morning announcements came on and we all stood up. We said the pledges and sat down for the minute of silence.

"Alright, I hope you all had a great weekend," a few kids whooped.

"Ok, how about those basketball games on Friday? Let's hear it for Miss Bella Swan and that amazing half court game winning shot!" Toby the kid announcing said. I turned red as Connor and the guys cheered. The girls rolled their eyes. I gave a couple of the guys high fives and smiled.

"The leading scorer for the girls team was none other than Miss Bella Swan!" the guys whooped again.

"And for the boys team the leading scorer was…Edward Cullen!" I cheered along with everyone, mostly girls.

"Continuing announcements…if you would like to sign up for pride club go see Mrs. Young. Class elections will begin next Monday, so if you would like to run for office please sign up at the office. Thanks and have a great day!" the announcements turned off and Coach Jung walked in the door.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late…ok pull out your books and turn to page 121," we did as we were told and Coach started the lesson. Class flew by and at the end I walked out of class and met up with Edward. He grabbed my books from me and grabbed my hand.

"How was class?" I asked him.

"Boring," he said. I laughed.

"Sow how'd you like having your name announced twice," he said smiling.

"Not funny…it was alright the girls just rolled their eyes," he rolled his eyes at this, "but the guys cheered and gave me high fives."

"That's good," he said. I nodded. We walked into biology and took our seats. Mr. Braden walked in right at the bell. He was carrying four boxes, that he set on his table, he looked at us and smiled.

"Ok class the hospital is having a blood drive and I figured it would be cool to find out all of your blood types." Uh oh. He passed around all the stuff and told us to wait for instructions, once everyone had everything he began.

"Ok what you need to do is prick your finger," he grabbed a kid in the front rows hand and pricked it, he squeezed it until the was a bead of blood on his finger. I was starting to feel queasy.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked from beside me. I didn't answer I just put my clammy head down on the cool table top.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked again shaking my shoulder gently.

"Bella?" Mr. Braden's voice said from beside me. I looked up.

"Can I go to the nurse?" I asked him.

"Yes but what's wrong?"

"Um…blood…" he nodded.

"Ok…someone help Miss Swan get to the nurse," he called out to the classroom. Perfect, now everyone was staring at me.

"I will," Edward said, standing up. He put an arm around my waist and walked me to the door. He carried most of my weight. We walked into the nurses office.

"Oh sweetie what happened?" Mrs. Murrell asked.

"Blood testing," I said. I was already feeling better. I just needed an aspirin and some fresh air.

"Oh…well sit down on the bed hon, and I'll get you an aspirin. I nodded and sat down. Edward sat in one of the chairs next to the bed and smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"You scared me," he said.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that if I opened my mouth I would've thrown up all over you," I told him. He laughed and I joined in with him.

"Feeling better?" Mrs. Murrell asked.

"Yes ma'am I just need that aspirin and some fresh air that's all," she nodded.

"I'll inform Mr. Braden where you will be, Edward you go with her ok,"

"Yes ma'am," he would've gone with me anyways. She handed me two pills and I put them in my mouth and took a drink of water. I hopped off of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Murrell," I said.

"You're welcome sweetheart," she said picking her book back up. I walked out of the door with Edward following behind me. We went out of the building and sat down at the picnic benches. We sat an talked until the bell rang sending us running back into the building. The rest of our day flew by, and surprisingly so did practice.

"Bella we are going out tonight," Edward said as we walked back to my room.

"We are?"

"Yes, we have no homework and nothing else better to do so yes we are going out," I laughed.

"Ok Edward," he stopped at my door.

"I'm going to go get ready, I'll come back as soon as I'm done,"

"Alright," I kissed his lips then went inside and closed the door. I sighed then hopped in the shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I pulled on a cute skirt and blouse set., throwing my hair into a pony tail. Edward was already in my room. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and slipped on my flip flops. I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked out the door. We took his car which was a silver Volvo, very fast. I slid in and buckled my seat belt. He took me to some fancy little restaurant and after we went to a park, different from the one we went to last year. We walked along a sidewalk.

"Come on Bella, what I want to show you is just on the other side of this bridge. We walked under it and started walking down the long dark walkway.

"Hey beautiful!" I heard someone call. Edward's arm stiffened around me, and he stopped. Four guys stepped into the faint light that was coming from a light on the side wall. I saw a bottle of liquor fall out of one of there hands.

"Give me your watch, and be quiet," a tall man said. Edward pulled off his Rolex and handed it to him.

"Take it just leave us alone," the man punched him in the face.

"I said be quiet!" he yelled.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

"Run Bella!" he told me the man hit him again, and I screamed.

"Leave him alone, stop-" but something struck across my gace and everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. Everything was whit. I was in a hospital, then that night came back to me. I looked around and saw Alice, Rose Emmett, Connor, and Jasper all sleeping in chairs beside me. A nurse walked in then her face lit up.

"She's awake!" she yelled running of to get a doctor. Everyone beside me woke up.

"Bella!" they all screamed. Alice was going to hug me then decided not to. I looked down and saw that I was connected all over into tubes and covered in bandages. I looked back at my friends.

"Edward?" I croaked. Their faces fell.

"What?" I cried.

"Well Bella he's in really bad shape,"

"Is he awake?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"When will he wake up,"

"The doctors don't know if he will," Rosalie told me. I ribbed all he tubes out of my arms and lifted the blanket off of me.

"Bella what are you doing?" Connor asked.

"I'm going to go see him," I said.

"No your not," he said.

"Connor stop I'm going to go see him," I yelled. Connor let go and they all plopped down in chairs. I limped out of the door and by the windows could tell that it was dark outside. I walked down the empty hallway until I reached the desk.

"What room is Edward Cullen in?" I asked.

"I'm sorry miss but he isn't allowed visitors except for his family,"

"I'm his girlfriend," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"You should be in bed," she told me.

"Please just tell me what room he is in, I want to see him then I will go back to bed ok?"

"Alright," she said, "he's in room 206," I thanked her then walked off towards the 200s I reached his room and opened the door, his room was empty except for the form on the bed. He was covered in bandages. His whole face was one big bruise, there were small cuts, and stitches covering his face. There was dried blood matted in his bronze hair, and his beautiful green eyes were closed. I broke down.

"Why?" I asked no one. I fell to me knees. I could feel wetness on my face.

"Why you? You didn't do anything, you don't deserve this," I said. I heard the door open, and a gasp. I looked up and saw a couple walk in. The woman had tears down her face and was looking at Edward, but the handsome blonde man was looking at me. The woman ran to Edward's side. The man walked to me and kneeled down to me.

"Hi sweetie, are you lost?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You must be Bella," he said. I nodded.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry," he said. He grabbed under my arms and pulled me up, cradling me in his arms. He walked over to a chair and set me down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Me and Edward," I said weakly, "were out on a date, Edward took me to the park after dinner, we walked under this bridge, because Edward wanted to show me something," I could feel tears streaming down my face, "these men stopped us and took Edward's watch telling us to be quiet. Edward gave him it and told him to take it and leave us alone, the man hit him," I winced and the man put an arm around my shoulder, " Edward told me to run and the guy hit him again, I screamed at them to leave him alone, to stop, but they hit me and I blacked out, I'm so sorry I didn't see anything else, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry,"

"Oh Bella, shhh it's ok, it's not your fault," he said. I fell into his arms.

"Yes it is, it's all my fault," I fell into his arms and he caught me.

"Shhh, Bella, no it's not, it's not your fault,"

"Oh sweetie don't blame yourself," the woman said. This made me cry harder. The man just held me and let me ruin his shirt.

During the rest of the night, police came in and questioned me, doctors came in and checked on me, they tried to get me to go back to my room, but I never left Edward's side. Whenever we were alone I would talk to him.

"Edward, it's me Bella, can you wake up for me please, I can't live without you,"

"Come on Edward fight!" I yelled once. I never got a response. I just lay there by his side, on a cot that a nurse bought me. I never let go of his hand. I was finally able to fall asleep but I never once let go of his hand.

**OMG!! ALRIGHT I GOT THIS IDEA FROM A MOVIE CALLED THE BRAVE ONE!! IT'S A VERY GOOD MOVIE, BUT IN THE MOVIE THE BOYFRIEND DIES, I WASN'T ABOUT TO KILL EDWARD SO I JUST KNOCKED HIM OUT, I DON'T KNOW WHEN HE WILL WAKE UP OR IF HE WILL…NAH IM JUST KIDDING, WHAT KIND OF TWILIGHT STORY WOULD IT BE WITH OUT EDWARD?? HE WILL BE AWAKE SOON PROBABLY…I JUST NEEDED SOME DRAMA!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**

**KENDYLL**


	14. Waking Up

**OK SO EDWARD WAS IN A CAR CRASH AND WHEN I LEFT OFF HE WASN'T AWAKE READ TO FIND OUT IF EDWARD WILL LIVE OR STAY IN A COMA FROEVER!**

**OK DID THAT SOUND LIKE A SOPE OPERA OR WHAT!? LOL!! OK WELL READ!! THEN PLEASE REVIEW!!**

I woke up and looked around the empty room, I looked over to Edward, his green eyes were still closed. I slumped and laid back down.

Have you ever lost someone? To me I think it's worse when they are still alive, but are a vegetable. I mean they are still in there but can't come out. At least if they are gone you know that they aren't suffering and are in a better place. Don't get me wrong I'm glad Edward isn't dead but seeing him as a vegetable was killing me inside.

"Oh Edward, come on, please," I said. Again no response. The tears were coming again. I had figured out that the couple that had come in two nights ago, were Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme. They were both very nice, they never pushed me to tell them much and always left me alone with Edward to just talk.

"Bella?" I heard Connor's voice coming from the door. I looked up and he walked into the door. He sat down on the cot next to me and rested his hand on my leg.

"How are you?" he asked. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Bella," he said. I let out a sob as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I feel so empty," I said through my sobs.

"Shhhhh, Bella, shhhhh, it's alright, don't worry, I know Edward he'll fight threw this I promise," he said. I continued crying. Connor let me go and grabbed me by the shoulders and held me at arms length.

"I've got to go to school Bella," he told me. I nodded.

"I'll be back after, with everyone ok?" I nodded again. He stood up and walked out the door. I laid back down , and closed my eyes, the door opened, and Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Shhh, she's asleep," Esme said. I fell asleep and when I woke up the room was empty.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say beside me. I spun around and saw beautiful green orbs staring back at me.

"Oh my God, Edward you're awake," I cried. I wanted to throw my arms around him but I couldn't. I squeezed his hand and he winced.

"Oh my god Edward I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he nodded.

"Edward you scared me, I thought you weren't going to wake up, I was so scared," I said tears streaming down my face.

"I would never leave you," he said smiling weakly. This made me cry harder. I grabbed the remote and hit the nurse button over and over again. A nurse rushed in.

"HE'S AWAKE!" She screamed, lots of doctors ran in, they all crowded around Edward's bed. I never let go of his hand. They poked him and every time he winced I winced. They finally finished and by the time they all left Carlisle and Esme showed up and Connor and everyone else showed up. They all chatted with him, he talked weakly but as the day got later he became more alive. Late at night his eyes started to droop I ordered everyone out of the room, so he could sleep. Edward looked at me a smile, he was sitting up so I helped him lay back down. I kissed his bruised fore head.

"Sleep now," I said.

"I love you Bella," he said tiredly.

"I love you too, now sleep." I ordered, he chuckled weakly and closed hi eyes. I grabbed his hand and this time he squeezed. I beamed and laid down on the cot. I looked up at Edward and he was staring at me.

"Go to sleep," I told him.

"I can't will you lay with me?" he asked. It was so nice to finally hear his voice.

"I'll try," I told him. He scooted over as much as he could without hurting himself. There was plenty of room for me. I crawled in next to him and laid on my side, one arm tucked at my side the other draped over Edward's stomach. I fell asleep in perfect happiness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were finally letting Edward go. I was free to go last week but I hadn't left. Edward didn't need a wheel chair or anything. He did walk with a slight limp though. He had a few bandages wrapped around his right forearm and his left hand was in a cast. He still had some stitches above his left eyebrow and some faint bruises. I had a split lip that made my bottom lip puffy and swollen, there were stitches on my right cheek, and I had a black eye.

We drove in silence all the way to the dorms.

"Let's go for a walk," Edward said when I pulled the camaro into a spot and stepped out. I nodded and he took my hand. We walked down the sidewalk and thankfully no one was around to stare at us. The story had spread through the school and we didn't want everyone staring at us. H walked to a bench by the basketball courts and sat down.

"Bella…" he started.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, climbing onto his lap so that I was facing him.

"Bella I'm so sorry," he said, I noticed a tear in his eye.

"For what?" I asked. He looked up at me and the tear streamed down his cheek.

"It's my fault, all my fault if I hadn't wanted to show you that stupid lake on the other side of the bridge you would've never gotten hurt, and I wouldn't have to look at you all cut up and bruised knowing that it was my fault," one more tear escaped his eye.

"It's not your fault," I told him. He nodded.

"Yes it is,"

"No it isn't Edward, it's not your fault,"

"Bella don't try to make me feel better by saying it wasn't my fault, when it was," I pushed on his chest and jumped off of his lap.

"Stop it Edward it's not your fault!" I screamed at him.

"Yes it is Bella I did this to you, I made you go under that bridge with me," he yelled. I started hitting his chest.

"No it's not Edward, shut up shut up," he wrapped his arms around my waist, my fists slowed and I fell to my knees taking Edward with me. The tears were back now.

"Bella, shh," he soothed.

"It's not your fault," I said weakly.

"Ok alright, it wasn't my fault, I'm so sorry," he said. Sobs raked through me shaking my body.

"I was so scared Edward I thought I was going to lose you, when he hit you…" I trailed off.

"I know baby, it's alright I'm right here I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"You promise?" I asked him.

"Promise," he said, "I will never leave you, unless you ask me to," he said to me. I looked up at him horrified.

"Never," I said. He smiled his crooked grin. I buried my head in his chest. He sat there, me on his lap and in his strong arms.

"Edward,"

"Yes love?"

"I love you," I told him.

"Always and Forever," he told me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely not even thinking about my busted lip. He kissed me back until we both pulled away gasping for breath. He stood up, wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked together to my room.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, when I opened the door. She crashed into me and I winced, but patted her spiky head.

"Oh my gosh Bella I'm so sorry, are you okay, oh I was so worried," she said.

"I'm fine Alice," I told her. Connor walked up to me and gave me a gentle but loving hug.

"Can I kill these guys?" he asked. I smiled.

"I wouldn't mind them being dead, but I would mind seeing you in jail," I told him.

"Damn, I was already to go out and hunt those scum down and kill them," he said.

"Oh well," I said. Rose walked up next, and Connor moved on to give Edward a manly hug.

"Are you alright little sister?" she asked.

"I'm fine Rose," I promised her.

"Ok you'll tell me if you need anything or you just want to talk, I'm here you know?"

"I know," I said throwing my arms around her shoulders. She let go and moved on to Edward. Emmett came up to me next.

"I already told Connor so no Emmett you are not aloud to go kill those stupid idiots," I told him.

"Damn it!" he said. I gave him a hug and he squeezed me tightly. Jasper walked up and I threw my arms around his waist, Jasper had this thing about him that always made me feel calm and loved around him. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed gently. He kissed the top of my head.

"You'll be fine Bella no one will ever touch you again, I promise," he said. Edward looked at me with pain in his eyes. I let go of Jasper and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Stop it," I whispered in his ear, "it wasn't your fault there was nothing you could've done." he didn't say anything. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and kissed his lips lightly. I turned around and was in another set of arms again.

"How are you Bella?" I looked and saw that it was Luke, I returned the hug them stepped back.

"I'm fine," I said for the third time today. I wish people would stop asking me that. I gave Nate a hug too along with the rest of the boys basketball team and some of the girls team. After awhile everyone left leaving me, Edward, Alice, Rose, Em, Jasper, and Connor alone in the room. Soon Em and Rose left, followed by Jasper and Alice, who was going to stay at Jasper's room so that me and Edward could be alone, then lastly Connor left after giving me a big brotherly hug.

I closed and locked the door. I turned around and saw Edward laying on my bed with his eyes closed. I ran over and straddled him. He didn't even flinch. His green eyes opened and my heart sped up. He ran his hands up my thighs until they got to my waist, I shivered and he pulled me forward. I kissed him earnestly, until he pulled away gasping for air. I got off of him and curled up near his side, and fell asleep.

**HE'S AWAKE YAY!! BUT HES BLAMING HIMSELF?? HE NEEDS TO GET OVER THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE UP MY SLEEVESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE JUST REVIEW!! YOUR REVIEWS INCOURAGE ME TO GET ON WITH WRITING AND THINK OF IDEAS!! SO REVIEW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	15. The Best Boyfriend Ever

**YAY!! NEXT CHAPTER!! PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED READING THIS!! I HAVE 32 IM HOPING FOR ATLEAST 40 MORE WOULD BE NICE SO AS SOON AS YOU ARE FINISHED READING THIS PLEASE REVIEW!**

Dream in italics!!

"_Edward," I cried as he flew backwards, blood spewing out of his mouth. I ran over to him and fell to my knees. _

"_Bella, run!" he said, spitting out blood and standing up. The man hit him again and anger clouded my vision. _

"_Stop it leave him alone," _

"_Ok baby just give me a kiss first," he said wrapping his arm around my waist. I spat in his face and ran to Edward. _

"_Come on Edward get up," I said shaking him. He rolled over and his eyes were closed. I felt for a pulse…he was dead. _

"EDWARD!" I screamed and shot up in bed.

"Bella, Bella I'm right here I'm not going anywhere," Edward said from beside me. His arms snaked around my waist, and he pulled me down so that I was laying beside him. I turned and buried my head in his chest. My breathing finally slowed. Edward started humming my lullaby and rubbing my arms soothingly I quickly fell asleep again.

"He's the one they call…DR. FEELGOOD, he's the one that-" I slammed my fist down on the alarm and looked up. Edward was still asleep. One arm behind his head the other was under me. I got on my knees and but both of my hands on his shoulders.

"Edward, wake up!" I yelled.

"UUUHHH…five more minutes," Hmmm…how to wake him up, oh I got it. I grabbed his face and crushed my lips to his, he started to kiss me back and I pulled away quickly.

"Hey I wasn't done," he said. I smiled and lowered my lips back to his. He kissed me and I pulled away again after awhile. He groaned.

"I'm sorry, honey but I have to get ready," I said pecking him once more on the lips. He nodded and I hopped off of him. I went to the bathroom and showered, then blow-dried my hair, and let it fall like it normally does. I pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. I walked out and Edward was in his boxers shrugging on a t-shirt. Connor had brought him over a duffel bag full of his clothes so that he could just stay at my room for awhile. Alice was staying with Jasper. Connor had given both of them the talk. I laughed when Edward walked back into the room, his face was pale and he looked scared.

"You look beautiful," he told me.

"Thanks," I said. He pulled on a pair of Abercrombie jeans, then his tennis shoes. I slipped on a pair of my Ed Hardy's. They're like converse but instead of laces they slip on, very cute and very comfy. I pulled on Edward's jacket and grabbed my backpack. Edward grabbed his then grabbed my hand, and we left the room. We walked quickly to class since everyone was staring at us. Edward left me at my first class, with one small kiss. I walked in and got a pitying look from Coach Jung. I took my seat next to Connor and sat quietly waiting for class to start. Students filed in and every single one of them stared at me sadly and Tanya and her little possy. I just looked away every time I met any of those sad looking eyes. Class ended and I met up with Edward outside the door. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist , and walked towards the Biology room. We took our normal seats and waited for Mr. Braden, the announcements weren't on last class so they did them this class period.

"Hey Illyrian armadillos," the announcer said weakly.

"Well as many of you know, we had two students, in an accident two weekends ago…we would appreciate if you didn't push them to tell you anything," I scooted closer to Edward and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So please just leave them alone for the time being, give them some time and be patient," he said. He finished the announcements and everyone turned around to look at me and Edward.

"Ok guys," Mr. Braden coughed, "well pull out your books and turn to page 55," he ordered us. The class went by fast and we had no homework. We weren't assigned homework in any of our other classes either. Me and Edward walked to the gym after school for basketball practice.

"Meet me after practice," he said. I kissed his lips then walked into the locker room. I pulled on my clothes in silence ignoring all the eyes that were staring at my bruises. I had them on my back, my arms and a few on my legs. I walked out of the locker room and went to the basketball rack. I grabbed one and a hand dropped down on my shoulder. I screamed and flew around. Luke was standing in front of me. Edward's head had flown up at my scream, then once he saw that it was Luke he went back to shooting.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry…I was just coming to see how you are, I didn't mean to scare you," he said wrapping one arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine Luke, just a little jumpy that's all," he nodded.

"Ok well I'll talk to you later," I nodded and he walked off to the guys court. I sighed deeply then walked to an empty hoop. I looked over at Edward and saw that he was talking to Luke, he looked over at me with sadness in his eyes. He was blaming himself again. I sighed and continued with my shooting. Alice and Rose joined me, they didn't talk, they just shot quietly.

"Ok girls over here, let's go," Coach Jung called blowing his whistle. I ran over and stood around him. I quickly caught a glimpse of Edward and saw that he was limping over to the coach. Sadness clouded over me and I looked away back at the coach. He told us to start with regular warm-up, so we formed two lines and began doing lay-ups. As practice got more intense I could see that Edward's ankle was getting better, maybe he just needed to be active for it to go away. That would be really easy for him. We ended practice with our usual game our team won…again.

"Alright girls are next game is this Friday, we will play before the guys just like last time, ok now go change," he told us. We all walked into the locker room and I changed in silence again. I put everything in my gym bag and threw it over my shoulder. I walked out of the locker room and met up with Edward. He grabbed my bag and slung it across his body, then wrapped is arm around my waist.

"How's your ankle?" I asked him.

"Good, it was bothering me at the beginning of practice but as started to get more active it quit hurting," I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. I lifted my right leg up behind me and kicked his butt, then took off running. He caught up to me quickly, and started tickling me. I started laughing hysterically. He laid me down on the ground then climbed on top of me continuing to tickle me.

"Edward stop," I managed to gasp out. He just kept up tickling me. He had moved to my collar bone now which was even worse.

"Edward…Edward please," I gasped. He suddenly stopped and his lips were on mine. I was surprised at first but then I relaxed and my eyes slowly drifted closed, and I kissed him back. There was a loud cough from behind us. Edward spun around. Coach Reynolds was standing on the side walk with a disapproving glare on his face.

"Coach Reynolds," Edward said, hopping off of me and helping me up, "we were um…just leaving, let's go Bella," he said.

"Good bye Coach Reynolds," I said as we passed him. As soon as we were around the corner and out of hearing distance we burst out laughing.

We laughed all the way to my dorm, we had finally calmed down as I opened my door. We walked in and Edward dropped all of our bags, immediately plopping down on my bed, one hand behind his head the other across his stomach. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the end of my bed, untying my shoes and pulling them off.

"I have something for you Bella," Edward said.

"Edward you know I hate when you spend money on me," I told him.

"Yes but I LOVE spending money on you, and anyways it's for both of us," he assured me.

"Uh oh," I said. He smiled and got off of the bed, walking over to his bag. He rummaged through it then pulled two white, rectangles that looked like tickets. He handed them to me.

"I was going to give them to you that…um…night," I nodded assuring him that he didn't have to continue. I looked at the name on the tickets and screamed.

"We're going to see Motley Crue?" I yelled. Edward laughed and nodded.

"Well we're going to Crue fest, so we're going to see, Trapt, Sixx: A.M., Papa Roach, Buckcherry AND Motley Crue," he told me. I screamed again, then jumped onto his lap.

"You're the best boyfriend EVER!" I yelled. He sighed.

"It's a curse," he said. I smacked his arm and he laughed. I kissed him once on his lips then jumped up, and ran to my ipod. I out it in my iHome and put it on Motley Crue. Too young to Fall in Love, came on, my favorite song. I grabbed Edward's hand pulled him off the bed, dancing around crazily. He started laughing and once the song ended he fell down on the bed, and sighed. I climbed on next to him and curled up. He put one of his arms around me the other behind his head.

"Wait, Edward I'm going to go take a shower," he nodded already half asleep. I went into the bathroom and showered quickly. I pulled my hair into a wet pony tail then pulled on one of Edward's t-shirts, and walked out the door. Edward was in the same position that I left him in except he was in basketball shorts and was shirt less. I laid down next to him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and turned so that I was facing the window and my back was at his side. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It was too hot though. I got up and walked over to the air conditioner and turned it down a little. I decided to sit down on my little window seat and just look out at the night sky.

I just sat there and thought, I thought about my family and Edward, and then I thought about my mom all alone in that big empty house. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about how much I missed my mom. She had no one, she was all alone. I heard my bed creak then a big warm hand was wiping the tear from my face. I pressed my cheek against his hand and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about my mom, and how she's all alone in that big empty house, and how much I miss her," I said another tear rolled down my cheek. Edward lifted me up and slid under me. He had his knees up, so that I was still on the window seat I was just between his legs. I leaned back against his chest and he kissed the top of my head, then intertwined our fingers resting them on his knee.

"I was thinking…well Christmas break is coming up soon and we have like a whole month off for it, how bout we go to your house for half and then go to my parents for the second half, what do you think?" he said to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"That would be perfect," I told him. He kissed my cheek and we went back to my bed. I fell asleep to his soft humming of my lullaby.

**THEY'RE GOING TO SEE MOTLEY CRUE THIS WEEKEND THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!! THE REASON I PUT THAT IN THERE IS BECAUSE I WENT TO CRUE FEST AND I TOTALLY LOVED IT SO I THOUGHT I'D GOVE MY ROCKER BELLA THE AWESOMENESS OF GETTING TO GO SEE MOTLEY CRUE!! CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS NEXT CHAPTER IT'S GONNE BE A BLAST, WITH THE GAME THEN THE CONCERT OOOOOOO I CAN'T WAIT WELL OK IM GONNA GET STARTED WITH IT RIGHT NOW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	16. Bella Meets Motley Crue

**OK OK OK!! IM SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING REGULARLY, BUT SCHOOL STARTED, SO THAT MIXED WITH VOLLEYBALL, AND HOMEWORK AND STUDYING, I JUST HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME!! WELL HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Friday: Game Day!**

"Ok girls, here's your starting positions," Coach Jung's voice rang through the locker room. We were all dressed and ready to play. We could here the pounding of feet above us on the bleachers, and we could here the chanting almost clearly.

"Bella and Rose, posts…Tanya and Kelsey, wings, and Alice point guard. Bella you will do tip-off, everyone got it?"

"Yes sir," we all said at once.

"Ok bring it in," he said holding his hand out. We all put out closed fists together.

"Armadillos on 3...1, 2, 3...ARMADILLOS!!" we all got in a line, me last. The announcer called out everyone's name and number one at a time and once we were all out, the cheering was deafening. We did our little powwow in the middle, then grabbed a ball and started warming up. I heard guys cheering for me so I looked over at the crowd.

"Bella!! We love you Bella!!" Jasper, Emmett, Connor and Edward were chanting. I laughed and waved at them, Edward blew me a kiss and I laughed again. The buzzer sounded and everyone circled around the middle, me in the center lined up with a girl from the other team, I was taller than her. The ref through the ball into the air and I jumped, I got it first and tipped it to Rosalie, she threw it to Alice who stayed at the top of the court waiting for us to get positioned. She threw it to Kelsey who threw it back to her. I pushed past my girl and Alice lobbed it up to me. I jumped and while I was still in the air shot the ball at the basket. It hit the backboard then bounced through the room.

"Way to go Bella," Rose said giving me a high five, the cheering crowd finally died down to it's normal faint cheering. The rest of the game flew by and we won with flying colors. The final buzzer sounded and our crowd burst into another round of cheering. The boys basketball players, and Connor and Emmett, jumped over the railing and ran across the court. Edward threw his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist.

"You did great," he said.

"Thanks!" I told him planting a light kiss on his lips. I was soon taken out of Edward's arms and in Emmett's.

"Way to go, Bella," he said. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Em," I told him. Again I was passed to another set of arms, this time Connor's.

"Way to go little sis,"

"Oh, by one minute," I told him. He laughed and rustled my hair. I was given to Jasper this time.

"You did great Bella," he told me.

"Thanks Jasper," I said kissing his cheek. The buzzer sounded and the guys had to go into the locker room. We climbed over the railings and went to sit with Emmett and Connor. They saved our spots while we went to go get Gatorade. When we sat down the guys were all coming out of the locker room. They called Jasper's name and we all cheered. Then They called Edward's. I stood up and cheered along with everyone else. Once he was out and in their little powwow I sat down. There game flew by too. The final buzzer rang through the gym, us winning by 32 points. We did the same thing that the guys did and finally we all went to the locker room. Me, Rose, and Alice changed quickly, then walked out the doors. The boys were waiting outside. I walked straight passed the others to behind them, where Edward was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I pressed against him, and his eyes opened. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded then my stomach growled.

"Can we go eat?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded.

"Let's go," I turned to the others.

"Bye guys, we're going to go eat," I told them they nodded, and we walked off.

"Where do you want to eat?" Edward asked me, slipping into the passenger seat off my car.

"How bout…Whataburger?" he nodded.

"Sounds good," He told me. I threw the car in reverse, pulled out of my spot, then zoomed out of the lot. I drove in the direction of Whataburger. We ate quickly then went back to the dorms. Edward took a shower first and then I did. I walked out and he was already asleep. I climbed onto the bed next to him and he instinctively wrapped his hands around my waist. I snuggled into his chest and lightly kissed it, closing my eyes. His fingers started tracing up and down my arms, and I fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bella, wake up, come on you need to get up," Edward's voice rang through my dreams.

"Huh, what?" I shot up in bed. He laughed, and I looked over at him deliriously.

"Edward?" he laughed again.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked him.

"Bella it's 11:00," he told me.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Really," I laughed.

"And plus," he said crawling on top of me, "I wanted to do this," he kissed my lips. I tensed and then relaxed, kissing him back. He was the one to pull away. I groaned.

"Oh Bella don't be like that, we have to get ready,"

"For what?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Do you not remember where we're going today?" he asked. I racked my brain for something, and then it hit me.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!! OH MY GOSH!! The concert, how could I have forgotten?" I screamed jumping off the bed. Edward laughed and watched me run around the room. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"What time is the concert?"

"Well Trapt doesn't start till five but I want to be there at about 4:00 so we can get a shirt and get to our seat,"

"I need to call Alice," I pulled out my phone and presses speed dial number 3.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came over the line.

"Alice I need help…I don't know what to wear for the concert," she sighed.

"Good thing I'm always prepared I bought you an outfit, I'll be right over," she said.

"Thanks Alice," I said. She hung up and I tossed my phone onto my bed. It hit the bed then bounced and fell toward the floor. Edward's hand shot out and he caught it.

"Thanks," I said, falling onto the bed next to him.

"She's on her way with an outfit," I told him.

"That's good, I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be out in a minute," I nodded and he leaned down and pecked me lightly on the lips.

Edward was still in the shower when Alice burst through the door a bag clutched in her hand.

"Who's the best?" she asked, handing me the bag.

"You are little sister," I told her.

"I know," she said. I opened the bag and looked inside, pulling out the clothing. There was a pink baby doll t-shirt that said Motley Crue across the top and a picture of the band together across the bottom. There was a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black ballet flats.

"Alice it's adorable," The water stopped.

"I know," Alice said. Edward walked out of the bath room, a towel wrapped around his waist the other in his hand drying his hair.

"Bella have you seen my black-" he stopped suddenly, "Oh um, hi Alice," he said. Alice shook her head.

"Uh…hi Edward," she said. This was an awkward situation.

"Ok Alice I've got it from here, thanks for the outfit I'll talk to you later," she nodded.

"You're welcome Bella, and ok," she walked out the door.

"That was weird," Edward said. I laughed at his expression.

"Yeah…oh and Edward, your shirt is in your bag," he looked confused.

"It is?" he walked over to his bag and pulled out his black button down shirt. I laughed.

"Huh," he said. I laughed even harder, and he walked back into the bathroom. He came back out in his jeans, but he was still shirt-less. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his still damp chest. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"GO, you need to take a shower," he said pointing at the bath room.

"Yes sir," I said turning and marching towards the bathroom. He tapped my butt as I started walking.

"Hey!" I said. He smiled.

"I'm sorry your butt just looked so cute, I couldn't resist," he said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm, then ran to the bathroom slamming the door in his face before he could start tickling me.

I showered quickly then blow-dried my hair. I curled it so it had a little extra bounce. I had on just my under wear and bra, when I stepped out of the bathroom. I heard an intake of breath, and I turned around, Edward was staring at me his eyes wide. I blushed and turned to the bed were y outfit was laying. I pulled on the jeans and t-shirt. Edward already had his shirt on so I went to the small vanity to do my make-up.

"Bella you do know that you look beautiful without that," Edward said from behind me. I sighed.

"I'm just putting on a little bit I promise," he rolled his eyes and I turned back to the mirror. I put on some powder, light eye shadow, blush and some lip gloss. I decided not to take my purse, my digital camera was small enough to fit in my back pocket. Which reminded me where was my camera. I looked through the small night stand and found it. I pulled out the small blue camera and but it in my pocket. Edward put the tickets in his shirt pocket then pulled two more things out of his back pack.

"What are those?" I asked him.

"There um…back page passes,"

"OH MY GOSH!! You got back stage passes and you didn't tell me?" I screamed.

"Well I kind of know…Tommy Lee…my uncle is really great friends with him and…" he trailed off.

"No freaking way…you know Tommy Lee and you didn't freaking tell me?" I smacked his arm.

"I didn't want to brag," he said.

"That's freaking amazing, I can't believe I get to go back stage!" Edward smiled.

"Well are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Bella, can I drive your car?"

I tapped my chin, "Ok, since I don't know where I'm going,"

"Yes!" he said, grabbing my keys from off of the table. I laughed and put my iPhone in my un occupied back pocket. He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. We hopped into the car and he drove out of the lot and onto the highway.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" I asked.

"About and hour," he said. I looked at my watch it was already 3:00. I sighed and looked at Edward. He was driving one handed, the other was on his thigh. I grabbed it and inter-twined our fingers. He pulled our hands to his mouth and kissed me lightly. I smiled and leaned my head back on the seat.

Before I knew it Edward was shaking me awake.

"Huh,"

"We're hear," he said.

"Oh," I looked around and then Edward pulled me out of the car. I looked around and saw that we were at an outside amphitheater, it was covered of course but it looked really cool. There was a huge gate and since we were kind of early there weren't very many people their. Edward rook my hand and we walked up to the gate. We stayed in line till 4:30, when the gates opened. They checked our pockets, then searched us, and then we were finally through the gate.

"I can't believe we're here," I said looking around as we walked up the road towards the stand with the shirts.

"Which one do you want?" he asked. I looked at all the different ones and decided which one I wanted. It was black and it had a big picture of all the bands together, then on the top of the picture it said CRUE then under it, it said FEST. On the back it had all the names of the band and the tour schedule. Edward bought it then bought the same one in his size.

"Do you want to go say hi to the guys before we go sit down?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I told him. He nodded then walked to the back of the amphitheater. There was a big black guy by the door. Edward gave him his name and he nodded and stepped away from the door. Edward walked in, my hand clasped firmly in his. I looked at the little couch that was in the room and saw the lead singer of Buckcherry. He looked up when we walked in.

"Edward!" He said standing up.

"You know the Josh Todd?" I whispered in his ear. He laughed and nodded.

"What's up Josh?" he said shaking hands with him.

"Nothin' much," he looked at me, "and who's this pretty girl?" he asked.

"I'm…um…um…"

"This is my girl friend Bella," Edward said laughing. Josh stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said. I shook his hand and nodded.

"You…t-too," I stuttered. He laughed.

"Have you seen Tommy?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah I think he's in the other room over there," he said pointing at a door. Edward stiffened.

"Don't worry dude, there's nothing inappropriate in there," Edward sighed and Josh laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Edward thanked him and started walking to the door.

"Wait," I spun around, and looked at Josh.

"Um…Josh…can I have your…autograph," I asked him. He laughed and I blushed.

"Of course," he said. He pulled a picture off of a table and signed it quickly, then handed it to me.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," he said. I grabbed Edward's hand again, then we walked through the door, and I stopped right in my tracks. Sitting on a couch with a base guitar in his hands was Nikki Sixx, the base guitar for Motley Crue. Next to him was Tommy Lee, the drummer, then in one recliner was Mick Mars, the guitarist, then in the other one was Vince Neil, the lead singer.

"Oh…my…gosh," I whispered. They all looked up when Edward and I walked in.

"Edward," Tommy said standing up and walking over to us.

"Hey Tommy,"

"What are you doing here man, how's your uncle is he here?" he asked.

"Hey Tommy, I brought my girlfriend here to see ya'll, he's fine, and no he's not here," Edward said all at once. Tommy nodded, then turned to me.

"Hi, and you must be his girlfriend," he turned to Edward, "you better hold onto this one, she gorgeous," he said hitting Edward on the shoulder then turned back to me.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Bella," I said quietly. Edward tightened his grip on my hand. Nikki stood up and walked over to us.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you?" he asked.

"Good," he said turning to me.

"Oh…my…gosh…you're Nikki Sixx," I said stupidly. He laughed and I blushed.

"That's what I've heard," he said, "you must be Bella, is that correct?" he asked. I nodded, I don't think I could speak anymore. I just stood there staring at my favorite member of my favorite band.

"Are you alright sweetie," he asked. I snapped out of it.

"Um…yeah…I'm sorry for staring, it's just I can't believe I'm actually standing here in front of you," I said. He laughed, actually they all laughed. I blushed and dropped my hand.

"No offense guys, I like all of you but Nikki's always been my favorite member,"

"Oooooooooohhhhhh…Edward's girlfriend likes me best," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me away from Edward.

"So Bella how bout you leave Edward and come hang with me," Edward took a step towards Nikki, and the band started busting out laughing.

"Relax man I'm kidding, there's like a what…31 year difference," he looked down at me, "you're 18 right?"

"17" I told him.

"Aha, 32 years," he said turning to Edward. I laughed and Edward relaxed. I met Vince and then Mick, who was a total sweetheart. I was sitting on a couch in between Nikki and Tommy, Edward was leaning against the wall staring at me with a smile on his face. I had been chatting with them for a few minutes since we had met. The boor burst open.

"Nikki man Trapt is almost finished we're on in a few minutes," DJ Ashba said bursting through the door. My jaw dropped and I stared at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well Nikki, who's this?" he asked taking a step towards me.

"That…is MY girlfriend," Edward said dropping his hand down on DJ's shoulder.

"Edward, oh, that's your girlfriend…my mistake won't happen again," he said. I laughed, then Nikki and Tommy joined in with me. DJ looked at me and smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Um…uh…," I looked at Edward for help. He smiled and shook his head. Everyone was looking at me with a smile on their faces.

"I'm…uh…Bella," they all laughed.

"Wait a minute I thought I was your favorite, how come you can't talk in front of him," Nikki said, pointing at DJ. I laughed then looked at him.

"Well… I like you Nikki I do, but that's DJ Ashba I've been in love with him ever since Sixx: A.M. came out," DJ laughed, "wait, not like IN love with you, it's just I think you're a great guitar player, and I'm just going to shut up now," they all laughed. We chatted for awhile until a stage guy came into the room.

"DJ, Nikki, you're up," they got up and looked at each other.

"Have you seen James?" Nikki asked. **(that's not James like evil James, it's James Michael lead singer of Sixx: A.M.) **

"No I'm sure he's out there, come on we've got to go," DJ answered. Nikki nodded.

"Well hey, Edward were are you and Bella sitting?" Nikki asked.

"Um we have box seats,"

"Nah why don't ya'll just stand on the side of the stage, you'll be able to see better," my jaw dropped and Edward nodded.

"Alright," he said. We followed Nikki and DJ out of the door. James soon joined our little group he said hi to Edward and I introduced myself. We stood on the side of the stage and watched. They finished their set then walked off the stage, Papa Roach came on next and then Buck Cherry. We met Jacoby Shaddix since Edward didn't actually know him. He was pretty nice. Buck Cherry was great, the crowd was crazy. They finished and was finally getting dark which meant that Motley Crue was coming on next. I couldn't wait. Mick, Vince, Tommy and Nikki all came down the hallway, I smiled and they all smiled back.

"Hey Bella, how's the show so far?" Tommy asked.

"Great, can't wait to see ya'll though," he laughed.

"Well we're coming up, so enjoy," I laughed and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist. A black curtain went up and a bunch of lights turned on. They did this little skit then started singing Kick Start My Heart," I sang along and me and Edward started dancing. The song ended and we cheered along with the crowd. They continued the concert until the final sang came on. Home Sweet Home. Tommy played the piano, Mick, Nikki and Vince all standing around it. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist resting his hands on my stomach. I leaned back against him and rested my head on his chest. He sang the lyrics in my ear and I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you Edward," I told him.

"I love you too," he said. I turned around and pressed my lips to his. I didn't even hear the song stop until I heard a couple loud coughs and we both pulled away. Tommy laughed and walked straight to Edward giving him a high five.

"Nice dude," he said. I rolled my eyes and they all laughed.

"Well sorry guys but we've got to go we have another gig tomorrow night," Vince said.

"Holy cow, are you kidding where?"

"Uh…New York, I think," he said.

"Wow, have fun with that,"

"We will," he said ruffling my hair.

"Well hey guys, we want to keep in touch, so Bella what's your number?" I gave it to Nikki then got his and the rest of the guys.

"Hey don't go giving that number to anyone," Edward said to Nikki.

"Don't worry, Bella's number is safe with me,"

"Wait, you can give that to the other band guys like, DJ, James, Jacoby, or Josh, and of course you guys," I said indicating to the others. He laughed and nodded.

"Well Bella it was nice meeting you," he said giving me a hug. I hugged him back, "and Edward tell your uncle we all said hi," Edward nodded. Tommy shook his hand then lowered his voice but I could still hear.

"Remember Edward, hold on to that one, she gorgeous and a great girl don't lose her," he told him.

"Don't worry, I will, and I know she's wonderful," he said, looking at me, I smiled and he grinned crookedly. I got an autograph from all the guys then we walked out of the building.

"Edward, that was amazing, why didn't you tell me you knew all those guys?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want you to think that I was a bragger," I laughed.

"Well thanks, you're the best boyfriend ever, I can't believe I just met the people I've been dying to know, since I was like 8," I told him. He laughed.

"And then I got their numbers, oh and they've got my number," I told him. He laughed again. We were walking through the gate now and their were a few hooded guys at the entrance, Edward had our t-shirts over his shoulder, so his hands were free. He scooped me up in his arms and we walked out to the parking lot. There were a lot of cars getting out, and Edward was a better driver, so he slid into the driver seat of my car after setting me in the passenger side. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, it's just this was amazing, I loved it, and I love you," I told him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I love you too," he told me. It took us about 15 minutes to get out of the parking lot, and by the time he was on the high way I was out. The car stopped and I opened my eyes. Edward rubbed my cheek, go back to sleep, I'll carry you," he said. I nodded and closed my eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I was out again. Then I felt him lay down with me still cradled in his arms. I quickly fell asleep again to the soft hum of his lullaby.

**OK SO THE WHOLE THING WITH HER MEETING THE BAND SINCE EDWARD KNEW THEM WASN'T VERY REALISTIC YES I KNOW!! BUT I THINK IT WOULD BE AMAZING TO FRIGGIN MEET ALL THOSE PEOPLE SO I MADE HER MEET THEM!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOUR CONFUSED ABOUT ANY OF THE BAND MEMBERS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME. BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ANY WAYS!! **

**KENDYLL**


	17. Farewell Author Note

**OK GUYS LISTEN I'M VERY SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY I NO LONGER ENJOY WRITING IT AND JUST DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE ON WITH IT ANY MORE…I THINK OF SOME NEW STORY IDEAS AND WRITE ANOTHER ONE BUT I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANY MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY ********. I'M VERY SORRY IF YOU ENJOYED READING THIS STORY AND YOU ALL WERE AWESOME THANKS FRO ALWAYS REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING I JUST NO LONGER ENJOY WRITING THIS STORY. LIKE I SAID I WILL HOPEFULLY THINK OF SOME NEW IDEAS AND WRITE AGAIN SOME DAY BUT THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER CONTINUE…THANKS AGAIN!!**

**KENDYLL**


End file.
